Starry Eyed
by bittasummer
Summary: Jade wasn't ready to let Tori in and Tori wasn't ready to let Jade go. Something like that. Almost kind of like self-torture, of the good variety. Jori. Multi-chapter. Discontinued.
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: This one is about the Pilot but I add my own twist! Next chapter I'll move onto a later time where the actual story is set, you just need to know something about the pilot for my later chapters to make any sense! Review it if you love it, hate it, review even if you have no opinion whatsoever! This is lesbian stuff so don't make me read you the riot act; if you don't like, DON'T read.**

**Peace and love x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

**oOo**

Beck wanted to go to the big showcase.

Jade did not. Jade won.

So they stayed home, talking about rock bands and what they were doing at the weekend. Andre called Beck a couple times, Jade rolled her eyes and said she couldn't wait to see the video of Trina Vega on the Slap whenever it aired. That talent less moron was always making a fool out of herself and it was always Jade's pick me up to watch fools, making even bigger fools out of themselves.

"Andre said to check the Slap, right now" Beck hung his phone up and pointed to the lap top, "He said there's something we need to see right now" he watched Jade open up a new tab on her laptop. He sat next to her and leaned in, eyes widening slightly as he saw the homepage. It was dedicated to the showcase but to only one girl in particular.

And not Trina.

"Who the hell is Tori Vega?" Jade sat up, interest and annoyance in her voice, "Oh my god, she's related to Trina? This must be priceless, bet that family has no talent at all" Beck said nothing as she played the video. Jade's face began to fall… Tori was actually amazing, she had an amazing voice, amazing confidence and there was something about Tori that made Jade want to know more.

"She's amazing" Beck commented when the song was over, "What do you think?".

"She's alright" Jade sighed. Beck pointed to another video relating to Tori Vega. Jade clicked on it with an irritated sigh and watched as someone pulled the curtain back to reveal an arguing backstage. Then Andre asked the audience if Tori was good enough to go to Hollywood Arts… Jade's jaw dropped when everyone began to clap.

"So she's really gonna go to our school?" Beck took a sip of his drink, "That's pretty cool".

"Why do you care?" Jade gave him a pointed look and he backed away mockingly with his hands raised.

"Come on Jade, I know you, you like anything with a pretty face" Beck sat down on the computer chair.

"Guess that makes sense why we're dating then?" Jade smirked, closing the lap top over.

"I'm being serious Jade" Beck added, "I _know _you… If you want out of this to go chasing after other people you need to let me know, because if the group were to catch us 'cheating' on each other, it would look extremely odd and both our secrets would come out. It would be better if it looked like we just broke up".

"Beck" Jade stood up and walked over to him, "I made you a promise and you are the only person I can trust in my entire life, I'm not gonna do anything to mess _your _life up. Besides, I still need a cover, my mother was getting really suspicious before I started 'dating' you, she kept hinting I should go to Christian Camp and then I googled it and it turned out it was an Anti-Gay club, meant to suck all the gay out of you".

Beck couldn't help but laugh, "I know what you mean though, my parents weren't happy all my posters were of guys and not girls, and even though your such a bitch to my parents, they still love you because you're a girl".

"Yeah" Jade agreed, "This isn't even that hard to maintain either, we used to hang out alone together all the time, nothing's changed".

"Apart from the fact we need to make out around our friends occasionally" Beck chuckled, "I keep hoping one day I'm going to look up and see Andre, looking jealous or something, I know it's stupid".

"It's not stupid" Jade walked the distance between them and leaned down to hug him, "You have a crush… Maybe it'll go away, maybe it won't… Unless…" she paused, "Do you want to come out to everyone?".

"No" Beck snapped his head up sharply, "I can't Jade, I can't, my parents would-".

"It's okay, I'm sorry I brought it up" Jade calmed him down, "As long as we keep talking to each other about what we want then this can never go wrong, you know? If we're always on the same page then our cover will be fine".

"Got it" Beck sighed, leaning backwards. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up to Jade, "The same applies for you as well, the moment you want out or you meet someone or…".

"I know" Jade smiled back, sitting on the bed.

"If you were more like this Jade with the others I'm sure they'd like you more" Beck said suddenly grinning.

"I don't want to be liked" Jade crossed her legs over, "I love to be hated".

"And on that note" Beck stood up, picking up two DVDs on his desk, "Mr and Mrs Smith or Men in Black?".

After a moment of debate Jade and Beck said simultaneously, "Mr and Mrs Smith".

**oOo**

Tori met her Hollywood Arts friends in this order; Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex, Beck and then… _Jade_.

_Saving the best for last, _Tori's inner voice whispered inside her head. However, the first one of her friends she _saw _was Jade. Jade was sitting at a lunch table outside at the school when Tori walked by. She noticed the girl immediately. She dressed with attitude and intent and was probably somebody Tori would stay away from. But she didn't want to stay away from her. She wanted to be near her.

Before Tori could introduce herself, Jade grabbed her bag and walked off, giving Tori nothing but a glare.

And then later on…

"Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend?" were the first words Jade ever said to Tori. Tori swallowed. She had no idea the girl she was staring at earlier was the girlfriend of the guy she clumsily spilled coffee over.

"Oh, I, I, just, I spilled coffee on him-" Tori began, trying to keep her cool.

"Get away from him" Jade commanded as Beck walked towards her, giving her a specific look.

"Relax" Beck smirked. He leaned in, kissed her cheek and whispered, "Told you you'd like her" into her ear before pulling back.

Tori looked away as Jade continued to stare at her. She could still feel eyes on her, even after she'd turned around.

"Oh my god, there's a huge fire!" a balding man wearing tatty and old fashioned clothes barged into the room. Tori couldn't help but notice he was shoeless. The class went into mayhem.

"Kidding! Kidding!" the man cried suddenly, "Just wanted to get your blood pumping which I did! Ha!" he seemed overly pleased with himself. He shut the door as the class took their seats, still looking frazzled. "Right now let's get started, rumps in chairs" the man took off his bag.

"That's our teacher?" Tori asked Andre nervously. Tori couldn't help but feel ever more nervous at sitting in front of Jade.

"First I'd like to introduce our new student, Tori" the crazy looking man gestured at Tori. The class gave a pathetic clap, "And I'd like to thank Tori for her generous gift of two dollars which she handed me outside this morning, not necessary but much appreciated".

"Why'd you give him two dollars?" Andre asked Tori, frowning.

"I thought he was homeless" Tori whispered back.

"Now today, we're going to continue our study in group improv" the teacher began, "Tori I assume you're familiar with improv?".

"Uh, well… yes and no" Tori blurted out, forcing a smile on her face.

"What does that mean?" the man asked bluntly.

"No" Tori confessed.

"Okay" the teacher replied, "Crash course in improv; acting without a script, which means the actors must make up their own actions and dialogue, as they perform the scene, understood?".

Tori raised her hand but the teacher shouted, "Excellent!".

"Jade you will Captain the first group today, choose your actors" the teacher announced as Jade strode by Tori and walked onto the small stage. Tori shivered as Jade passed her, a scene of rich honey and peppermint wafted into her nose.

"Cat" Jade pointed to the red-headed girl, "Eli, Beck" she grinned even wider at this but it was directed at Tori, "And Tori".

Tori's stomach dropped. She knew why Jade hated her. Jade thought Tori was making a play for her boyfriend. What she had no idea was that inside her head, Tori was trying to suppress the image of herself making a play for Jade.

"Okay let's give them a place" the teacher added.

"Home!" Robbie cried.

"Home!" the teacher shouted, "And now we need a situation" he frowned.

"Big news!" Andre suggested.

"Andre nobody wants to see big nudes" the teacher shook his head disapprovingly at him.

"News!" Andre corrected him.

"Ahh! Well that's different" the teacher smiled, "Big news!".

"Ah, why don't you go wait in the hall?" Jade walked over to Tori and said.

"Uh, okay" Tori could feel every bone in her body was telling her not to go but she didn't want to piss off Jade even further so she walked towards the door and stepped out into the hallway. As the scene began, all Tori could do was stare at Jade. She had never felt this way about anyone before, especially not a girl.

"I went to the animal shelter today" Jade walked over to Tori and pulled her back into the room. Tori snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Jade, "And got us… a dog! Jade finished happily.

"Uh yep, I'm the new family dog" Tori forced a smile, feeling a knot tie up in her stomach, "Woof".

"Sikowitz" Jade stepped forwards. Finally Tori found out his name! "Will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk? And that they don't walk on two legs? Sikowitz?".

Sikowitz pulled the coconut away from his mouth, "Oh I'm sorry I was sucking the milk out of this coconut… But it's true Tori, if you're going to play a dog, be a dog".

Jade looked over to Tori with a satisfying look and Tori sighed as she got down on her hands and knees, "Woof" Tori barked bitterly.

"And action!" Sikowitz cried.

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" Jade re-did her previous line, with more mocking in it than before.

"Wow" Cat and Eli's characters crowded Tori, pretending to pat her.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asked slyly, smirking over to Jade. He knew from the moment he saw Jade watch Tori's video that Jade would be enticed towards the gorgeous brunette.

"No honey, it _can't_" Jade glared at Beck.

Tori tensed up when Jade reached down and put in her fingers in her hair, "Uh oh, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur!".

"Uh Woof!" Tori's eyes widened with annoyance.

"Ew, gross!" Eli and Cat's characters moved backwards.

"Oh it's okay" Jade smiled, "I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs" she walked across the room, picked up someone's cold coffee and walked back to the stage.

"Maybe you shouldn't uh…" Beck put up his hand but Jade strode past him.

"Jade" Andre called out.

"But it was too late. Jade took the lid off the cup of coffee and poured it over Tori's head. The class stared shock. Tori stood up, mouth open in shock as she looked at Jade.

"What's the prob… _dog_?" Jade smirked at Tori.

And that was it. Tori gasped and ran off the stage and out of the classroom.

**oOo**

Jade didn't expect Tori to come back after her first day. Jade couldn't explain it but when Tori was around her, it made her not want to be who she was supposed to be, cold, judging, conflicted… Beck's 'girlfriend'. Jade wanted to be someone who was free to talk to Tori and beat down every guy and girl that wanted her to be near her as well. She remembered Beck's scolding yesterday as they walked home together.

Beck knew Jade only went after Tori like that because she thought Tori was into Beck. Even though Jade knew Beck was gay, she still couldn't help being jealous of him, that it was him who Tori was talking to and not her. And Classic Jade came roaring out into the surface. Bitch Jade.

Sikowitz was just starting the class when the door opened and there she was… Tori Vega. Jade couldn't help but feel… happy? She slid up her chair, eyes wide, trying to suppress a smile.

"Tori, you're back" Sikowitz acknowledged her, "Ever thought about coming in through the window?".

"No" Tori frowned.

"Think about it" Sikowitz shrugged, "Now sit, sit".

Tori sat down, ignoring Jade's questioning look at her. Beck smiled at Tori and then over to Jade. Sikowitz was explaining what Alphabetical Improv was but Jade tuned out. All she could do was stare at Tori and feel her lips go dry. What was this girl doing to her?

The only thing that snapped Jade out of her daydreaming was Tori standing up and saying, "I do!" she walked to the stage and smiled, "Okay, Andre, Cat, Beck and… Jade" she paused, "Yeah you".

Jade looked down and got up, walking to the stage. On impulse, she leaned down to Beck and pressed her lips onto his, making sure Tori knew that Beck wasn't for her. Tori couldn't help but feel like she was being stabbed. Then she immediately felt stupid. She had only known Jade 24 hours but for some reason, it was hard for her to watch Jade kiss her boyfriend.

"Robbie give us a letter!" Sikowitz cried.

"P!" Rex cried, "Damn it I was going to say P!" Robbie added.

"Okay the scene can be about anything you want, the first letter of the first line is P, Tori, action!" Sikowitz replied.

Tori turned to Jade and said "Please go take a shower".

Jade replied; "Quit telling me what to do".

Beck jumped in; "Relax girls let's all try to get along".

Cat's dreamy little voice floated in with "Totally".

"Ah! Cat your line had to start with an 'S'" Sikowitz intervened.

"Salami" Cat cried, desperate to stay in.

"It's too late cat" Sikowitz replied.

"My life's the worst!" Cat screamed.

"Here's a piece of candy" Sikowitz held up a red wrapped for her.

"Yay I love candy!" Cat bounced off the stage.

"Alright Andre, letter 'S' to you!" Sikowitz pointed.

"Something just bit my toe!" Andre said.

Tori replied, "Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe".

Jade couldn't help but smirk, "Unbelievable that your even here".

"Very immature of you to say that" Beck gave Jade a look.

"Come on Andre, W!" Sikowitz cried.

Andre looked at his toe, "What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?".

"X-rays are the only way to find out" Tori replied.

"You should shut up" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Zap I just healed your toe with my magic finger" Beck interrupted.

Andre smiled "Thanks!".

"Uh! Andre your line had to start with an A, sit down!" Sikowitz jumped up.

"Ah, I just got my toe bone fixed" Andre sighed as he walked off the stage.

"Aliens are the only people who can heal toes with finger zapping" Tori looked at Beck.

"By the way" Jade walked forwards; she stuck her tongue out at Tori and made a noise.

Beck added, "Correct I am an alien".

"Don't hurt me, please" Tori replied.

"Even though she's extremely annoying" Jade added cheekily.

Beck pretended to stumble backwards, "Fainting… because I cant breath your Earth's air" he fell to the floor.

Tori gasped, "Gosh it fainted".

"Hey why wont you jump off that cliff down there?" Jade asked happily.

Tori nodded, "I think you should".

"_Just_ where did you come from?" Jade glared at her.

"Kangaroos" Tori smiled back.

"Lousy animals kangaroos, their awkward and dirty" Jade put her hands on her hip.

"Maybe they learned from you" Tori replied.

"No-one talks to me like that" Jade gaped. This was something new. The new girl was showing she wasn't just a push over.

"Obviously someone should" said Tori.

"Please run in front of a bus" Jade retorted.

"Quite obnoxious of you to say that" Tori was really getting into this game.

"Really?" Jade questioned.

"Sure was" Tori grinned.

"Thanks" Jade glared.

"Up your nose I see boogers" Tori added.

"Very clever" Jade commented.

"Wish you'd thought of it?" Tori replied.

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch!" Jade cried, pointing her finger at Tori's face.

"Your finger smells weird!" Tori cried back.

"Zero is what you are from scale 1 to 10" Jade growled.

"And back to the letter A!" Sikowitz cried.

Tori rolled her eyes, "As if I care what you think".

"Better watch yourself" Jade warned.

"Can't take it?" Tori smirked.

"Don't push me" Jade shook her head.

"Eat your pants" Tori winked at Jade.

"You eat your pants!" Jade suddenly screamed, lost in the heat of the argument. "Wait!" she suddenly realised her mistake.

"Sorry Jade, the next letter was…" Sikowitz began.

"F! I know!" Jade screamed, storming off stage.

"Hey the alien's moving" Andre said from his seat.

"Keep the scene going!" Sikowitz clapped his hands.

"Get up alien" Tori helped Beck up off the floor. "Head, feel's dizzy" Beck mumbled.

Suddenly Tori got an idea. An idea that would shock Jade. If Tori couldn't make Jade feel the intense spark between them she had to know, "I know what could make you feel better…" she smirked and didn't notice Jade's eyes widen.

"Jumping jacks?" Beck asked.

Tori took a deep breath and grinned, "Kiss me".

"Little weird?" Beck frowned, "Lets do it…".

Tori looked over to Jade before Beck leaned in. As Beck's lips meshed with Tori's, she saw Jade's eyes. She was furious, raging! So much anger and… Was that something else? Was that pain? For Beck... Or for her?

Tori pulled back from Beck and smiled over to Jade, "Man I love this school!".

And that's when it all began.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Chapter One is set way after the Prologue, say mid-way Season 2. Review if you like, review if you don't.**

**Peace and Love x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**oOo**

"Cat, I'm really tired, please just get to the point?" Tori sighed as she and Cat walked down corridor of Hollywood Arts. Cat was sweet and adorable with hair like Red Velvet Cupcakes but man, she loved to go on and on and on about trivial nonsense. Tori had tried to listen to her as they walked towards her locker but all she could hear was Cat's musical voice ramble and ramble on about the colour yellow.

Tori had zoned out when Cat asked, "So what do you think, Tori?".

Tori put her Pearpad in her locker and turned to fact Cat, "About what?".

"About Friday night?" Cat repeated, looking a little disheartened, "Sinjin told me about this new opening club and he said he could get us fake ID's and everything".

"A club?" Tori shut her locker door over and looked thoughtfully over to Cat, "What kind of club?".

"The kind with music" Cat shrugged, "I suppose they'll be alcohol there but I can't drink" she giggled, "I got so tipsy one time at my family Christmas that I got lost in my attic and I only had a rat to talk to and then the rat started talking to me and he said that he made the Christmas dinner" she laughed softly, "It was really funny".

"Yeah definitely no alcohol for you" Tori found a smile somewhere beneath her tiredness.

"Fantastic" Cat beamed happily.

"Hey losers" Jade walked over to them, previously watching them with interest from her own locker just moments ago, "What are you two talking about?" Jade found it so annoying she had to know. She had to know why Cat was making Tori smile. It was true. Beck's prediction that she would somehow fall for Tori came true. She couldn't deny it from herself any longer but she was great at keeping it secret.

"Hey Jade" Tori slung her bag over her shoulder. It had taken a while for Tori but she had been able to shove her growing feelings for Jade way, way down. They just roared to life whenever Jade was near. Like now. Tori internally growled and took a deep breath. Her stomach flipped over.

"Don't make me ask again" Jade threatened when neither Tori nor Cat elaborated on their conversation.

Cat pushed her fringe behind her ear, "It's nothing-".

"Cat was just telling me about this club opening on Friday, Sinjin is gonna get us fake ID's" Tori yawned as she told Jade.

Jade didn't miss Cat's face fall. That made her frown. Cat didn't like Tori did she? Like Jade needed any more competition. Jade suddenly felt extremely protective and jealous so she said, "Can Sinjin get the rest of us fake ID's?" her tone was aggressive towards Cat but if Tori noticed it she never said anything about it.

"I don't know" Cat looked downwards at her feet, "I guess-".

"Sinjin!" Tori suddenly called and Sinjin walked over to them, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah?" Sinjin beamed at Tori.

"Wipe that smirk" Jade couldn't help but say threateningly.

"Ignore Jade, she's just being… Jade" Tori slung her arm around Jade's shoulder and grinned, "So Cat told us about that club opening this Friday? Can you get fake ID's for all of us? Us three and Andre, Beck and Robbie?".

Jade's expression was as blank as a brick, a cool cat. But on the outside, she was nervous and shaking and feeling slightly giddy about Tori's arm on her shoulder.

"Sure" Sinjin smiled slowly, "Cat said it was just going to be her and Tori though?".

Jade turned around, inwardly cursing herself as Tori's arm fell off her shoulder, "Cat were you not gonna invite us?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I thought… you might be with Beck" Cat finished strongly, folding her arms, "Your boyfriend".

"I know Beck's my boyfriend thank you very much" Jade glared back at Cat before turning round to Sinjin, "Get fake ID's for all for us".

"It'll cost you" Sinjin smiled slowly.

"I'm sure we can all chip in whatever we've got" Tori shrugged.

"Okay, I'll text Cat when I've got them" Sinjin replied, walking off. As he did, the bell rang out in the corridor and everyone in the hallway seemed to walk faster.

"I so can't be bothered with Sikowitz's class today" Tori yawned as the three girls began walking towards the same room.

"Why are you so tired?" Jade asked curiously, still managing to sound irritated.

"I have insomnia whenever I don't eat meat" Tori yawned again.

"Oh I like meat!" Cat cried suddenly, giggling.

"Oh yeah you're still on your vegetarian kick huh?" Jade shook her head, "Seriously Vega, that's one of the stupidest things you've ever done".

Tori face frowned and then she smiled slowly, "You've been on my Slap profile haven't you?".

"What? No" Jade growled.

"Yes you have!" Tori grinned, "You've been on my Profile!" she opened the door to Sikowitz's class and walked inside.

"Shut it Tori" Jade sighed as she went to take a seat next to Beck.

"I go on your Profile" Cat offered Tori quietly.

Tori replied with a smile as she went to her usual seat; always in front of Jade's. Andre was listening to something in his headphones but he acknowledged Tori with a grin and head nod. Cat sighed and took a seat across the other side of the room next to Robbie and Rex.

"Are you free Friday?" Jade asked Beck, "Sinjin is gonna get us fake ID's into some club opening".

"I could go clubbing" Beck shrugged.

"It's gonna be amazing" Tori turned around in her seat, having overheard their conversation, "Do you know what you're wearing-".

"Eyes forward Tori Vega!" Sikowitz cried as he walked into the classroom in his usual bare feet, "Now… Who remembers our little Method acting session last year, at my house?".

Only Cat, Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie and Jade raised their hands.

"Only six?" Sikowitz frowned, "Why is that?".

"Because you like us the best" Cat grinned goofily.

"Oh right!" Sikowitz cried, "Well, now we can do some Method Acting with the whole class, just for fun!".

"Yay" Jade said in a monotone voice with her eyebrows boredly raised.

"Just the enthusiasm I was looking for" Sikowitz picked up a bundle of white sealed envelopes on his desk and began handing one to each student. Tori happily accepted her and ripped it open, looking down at it;

_**Name: **Skye Van Der Schmidt_

_**Background: **Aspiring model from New Jersey, ran away from home, lives with her aunt in New York City._

_**Occupation: **Full time Froyo Waitress._

_**Partner: **John Smith, the Architect._

_**Notes:** In love with her fiancé John, wants a stable future and worries that she'll never make it as a model._

"Skye Van Der Schmidt?" Tori raised her eyebrow, "What is this? And who's my fiancé, John?".

"Oh I got John!" Cat suddenly cried, looking down at her white card. "John Smith, Architect from Canada, engaged to Skye Van Der Schmidt; model".

At this, Jade felt her back stiffen and her eyebrows knot together. Of course Cat was the one who got to be Tori's fiancé.

_Man I'm pathetic, _Jade groaned internally, _I hate myself more than I hated Vega. Wait 'hated?' I still hate her, I just hate her less and I guess with a bit more time I could learn to hate her… What is going on? Shut up!_

"Let me explain" Sikowitz jumped onto the stage once he'd handed everyone out their cards, "Is everyone aware of the School's Overnight Stay tonight?".

"That thing for charity?" Andre asked.

"Yes, that _thing _for Charity that raises money for hungry orphans in third world countries, Andre" Sikowitz nodded, "Well, I've signed everyone in this class up for the Overnight Stay and starting when you leave these classroom doors until you leave the school tomorrow morning, you will be those characters in your cards! Whoever wins gets an undiscovered prize!".

The class began to murmur and Tori turned around and looked at Jade, "Who did you get, Jade?".

Jade handed Tori her card as she reached over and snapped Tori's card out of her hands to look at it.

Tori looked down at Jade's card and laughed, "Billie Jean, famous actress from Nebraska, currently single".

"What did you get?" Tori asked Beck.

"Tina Millar, Aerobic fitness teacher from California" Beck replied sarcastically, "Love being a woman".

"Hey, that's better than mine" Andre complained, "I have to be an old Grandmother who's losing her sight, and constantly moaning about her grandchildren and weak joints".

"Hey Robbie, what did you get?" Tori called across the room and Robbie looked up.

"Andrew Fadiman, Computer analyst" Robbie replied. He looked over to Sikowitz and said, "Shouldn't Rex get a card?".

"Oh right, sorry Robbie" Sikowitz handed Robbie another card and walked back to the stage, "Alright, now that everyone knows their characters, from the minute you leave those classroom doors you must stay in cha-rac-ter" he pronounced each part of the word more heavily than the next, "And I have spies everywhere, so I'll know if you haven't been keeping in cha-rac-ter! We'll meet, tomorrow morning in this classroom, to find out who stayed in character".

"What if there's one than more winner?" Robbie asked.

"I have a fun way of dwindling down the numbers to one left if that happens" Sikowitz replied, "Now remember to let your parents know you're staying here tonight, ask them if they can contribute a little something-something and after dinner is provided you must report to the main hall where you'll be given an assigned classroom to join and bedding".

"Oh yay!" Cat giggled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Off you go" Sikowitz pointed at the door as students began to leave.

The usual six were the last to leave, like they always were.

"Sikowitz" Andre began, "Can I please change my c-".

"What's the matter Andre?" Sikowitz raised her eyebrows up, "Can't handle the pressure of becoming a _true _actor?".

"Of course I can" Andre straightened up, "I just thinking…" he paused, "Shouldn't we get some kind of costume for our characters, make it seem more real?".

"Of course!" Sikowitz cried, "You can all look through my big box of costumes over there" he picked up his bag, opened the door and walked out.

"Hey fiancé" Cat bounced over to Tori, giggling, "I think we should have a June wedding".

Jade rolled her eyes and groaned, earning a look from Beck, who pulled her aside from the others.

"Jade, I know we agreed a couple months ago to keep up this charade" Beck whispered into Jade's ear, "But this isn't healthy if you like someone and don't tell me you don't, I _know _you like Tori, it's painfully obvious".

"It's not that obvious" Jade hissed back, "Look I have everything under control, it's just… Cat's being so… Cat".

"And what if she likes Tori?" Beck replied, "Technically, there's nothing holding her back if she wants to ask Tori out and Tori's got nothing stopping her from saying yes… Do you really want to continue this?".

Jade paused for a moment, before she looked over and caught Tori staring at them, "They probably think we're arguing" Jade whispered at Beck, "Kiss me" it was that simple. Even though she knew Tori didn't like her like that, she was going to kiss Beck, just to spite her anyway.

Tori winced and looked away as Jade and Beck started making out in the corner of the room. Pain stabbed her in the gut every time she had to see them with their public affections.

"Tori, are you okay?" Cat asked innocently.

"I'm fine" Tori cleared her throat, holding up a black velvet dress. It's sleeves went midway down the arm as the neckline ducked a little lower than any other top Tori would usually wear. Tori held the dress up to her body and looked down. It's length stopped just above her knee. She checked the dress's label and smiled. It was exactly her size. "What do you think of this?" Tori asked Cat, holding out the velvet dress.

"Too plain for a model" Cat put the dress down and picked up a red slinky number from the box. "This is nice" she held it up against Tori's frame and giggled, her cheeks going rosy red. Tori smiled back, thinking nothing of her friend's expression.

"I guess I'll go with this" Tori took the red dress as Cat went towards the male box and started digging out costumes for her Architect character.

Suddenly Tori felt Jade's presence. She took a deep breath and ignored Jade as she began rummaging through the female box. Jade's hands found the black velvet dress and she picked it up, staring at it for a moment before she unexpectedly handed it out to Tori.

"This would look perfect on you" Jade said bluntly as Tori slowly took the black velvet dress from her. Tori's stomach was doing jumping jacks but Jade ignored her stunned look and continued on looking in the box. Tori bit her lip; Jade would have no idea how much that small, blunt gesture would ever mean to her. But of course, she was Jade West. She was with Beck and she would never be with Tori.

Still, Tori couldn't help but hope. She slowly put down the red dress and walked behind the black changing board, the black velvet dress in her hand. Jade watched her go, smiling slightly as she realised Tori took her suggestion on and not Cat's. It was childish she knew, but it was a small, small victory.

Jade picked out a short blue dress, full of zips running across the dress in a rock-ish way that Jade could pass off as another character but still feel happy wearing it. She picked out a pair of grey boots and sunglasses, looking down at them. What else should a famous actress have?

"Can somebody come zip me up?" Tori's voice floated in from behind the black board.

Jade glanced over to Cat; who was in the middle of Beck helping her fit what looked like a builder's tool belt around her waist.

"Hello?" Tori asked again.

"I'm coming, Tor, hang on" Cat replied.

Jade looked down, trying to compose herself when Beck spoke up, "It might be a while, this belt is jammed into something, Jade, you go help Tori".

Jade froze and looked over to Beck, who was smirking at her. Cat's face was fallen but she said nothing as she looked down to Beck. For a moment, Jade couldn't move, just holding her costume in her hands.

"Uh, Jade?" Tori called over again, "I'm freezing to death here".

"Coming!" Jade shouted angrily as she walked around the black board and put her costume on the floor. She looked up and saw Tori, standing before her in the dress. She was so… beautiful. The dress clung to her every curve and corner and Jade had to refrain herself from moving an inch forwards.

"What?" Tori asked worriedly, "Is it awful?".

"No" Jade cleared her throat, "It's… It's not awful" she walked around the back of Tori and stared. Tori's black lace bra strap was staring at her. Jade shook her head and picked up the zipper, trying to zip it as quickly as she could but she must have jerked the zipper too quickly because Tori suddenly made a noise of pain and Jade looked down.

Tori's skin wasn't in the zipper but there was a red mark on her back where the zipper had caught her for a second.

"Shit, sorry" Jade mumbled, pressing her hand against the red mark, "It's not bleeding" she hadn't even noticed Tori's whole body going rigid at her touch, sending sparks all the way through her skin, all the way down into her toes and back up to her eyelashes, "Should I get you a plaster?".

"No" Tori said suddenly, "Just… keep your hand there, it's warm" she took in a breath and prayed that Jade didn't take that the wrong way and start calling her all the names under the sun. When Jade said nothing, Tori added, "That probably happened because you weren't holding the fabric" she reached behind her and took Jade's hand, placing it on her hip.

Jade froze, her whole body tensing up.

"Try it now" Tori whispered.

Jade reluctantly removed her hand from Tori's back and with one hand placed on Tori's hip, she began to zip her up again, this time slowly. Jade's index finger of the hand pulling up the zip moved slightly and touched Tori's skin. Her index finger stayed in the same position, trailing up Tori's back until she reached the top. Jade couldn't help but run her hand down Tori's back, feeling the velvet.

"There" Jade's husky voice replied.

"Thanks" Tori glanced down at Jade's costume on the ground, "This is nice" she bent down and picked up the blue dress, giving Jade a new found appreciation for the dress, "Want me to zip you up? I promise not to jam it in your skin" she smirked and Jade found it hard to suppress another smile at the youngest Vega. How Tori could ever be insecure was a wonder to Jade. She figured it should be Trina the humble one and not Tori, since Tori had all the talent and Trina had less than 0.

Jade was stuck her chain of thoughts, thinking about Tori's hair and her smile that she had no idea she was just staring at Tori, who was frowning. Jade suddenly remembered Tori's last comment and she replied;

"It wouldn't bother me if you did" Jade pulled off her leather jacket and let it drop to the floor, "I like pain".

Tori gulped. She had no doubt.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: heyheyhey! let me know what you thought?**

**Love and peace x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Jade continued to undress fearlessly in front of Tori.

Tori's eyes widened but she was determined not to make a bigger deal out of this as Jade was. To Jade, this was just changing in front of another girl. To Tori, this was a dream come true.

Tori stared with her mouth slightly open as Jade stood; semi-naked in front of her. Jade took the blue dress from Tori's frozen form and pulled it on, motioning for Tori to zip her up. Tori moved forwards, trying to calm herself down as she slowly zipped Jade up. Jade turned around and changed into the heeled boots she got, adding the sunglasses for a final touch.

"Perfect" Tori couldn't help but say.

Jade felt her inside burn as Tori's compliment washed over her.

"Hey Tor, I found these to match your dress" Cat walked around the black board, holding a pair of high red patent heels. Cat frowned when she saw the black dress, "I thought you were wearing the red dress?".

"I changed my mind" Tori replied, "But these heels will look great with my dress" she took them off of Cat and put them on.

"Great, like Tori needs to get any taller" Jade couldn't help but smile as the already taller girl now towered over her.

"Hey I look cool in these" Tori said as she moved forwards. As she did so, she stumbled and went flying into Jade's arms, who starting laughing at her.

"Stop laughing!" Tori enjoyed Jade's embrace and felt deprived as Jade helped her stand again.

"Dude, take them off" Jade commanded and Tori pulled the heels off her feet, "Here" Jade took off her grey ankle heeled boots and handed them to Tori. They both pulled on each other's shoes on as Cat looked over in annoyance.

"Much better" Tori looked down at her feet as she glanced over to Jade, who was much taller than usual.

"What do you think of my costume?" Cat asked suddenly, spinning around to show off her builder's like attire.

"Why are you dressed like a builder?" Jade asked, frowning.

"I was trying to be Indiana Jones" Cat replied, waving her hand over her costume, "Can't you see it?".

"Why were you trying to be Indiana Jones?" Tori asked confusedly as she walked back round the black board.

"Because that's my character, I dig for stuff" Cat looked down, admiring her brown boots.

Tori and Jade both exchanged a look of confusion.

"Cat, you're an _Architect_, not an _Archaeologist_" Jade folded her arms.

"_Oh_" Cat frowned, looking down at her costume, feeling so stupid as she knew Jade would be smirking at her.

"Loving the suits guys" Tori called over. Beck was dressed in women's fitness clothes, finishing the look off with a blonde wig. Robbie was wearing a brown and red patterned shirt that was tucked into high waisted black trousers, that didn't even cover his ankles. And the best was Andre. Andre got the fat suit, which was covered with him wearing old women's clothes, a grey wig and small reading glasses.

"What's Rex?" Tori asked.

Robbie picked up Rex and everyone laughed at the sight of Rex in a small mermaid puppet outfit.

"Laugh all you want" Rex groaned, "I know I'm gorgeous".

"Let's go now" Cat grabbed Tori's hand and ran towards the classroom door. Once they were out into the hallway, Tori was Cat's fiancé and they could act as loved up as they wanted to.

And Jade couldn't say anything about it.

**oOo**

It hadn't occurred to the six friends that they were the only ones out of their class dressed in costumes. That just cemented the rest of the class's belief that they were Sikowitz's favourites. However, that really wasn't a well kept secret. Sikowitz was the gang's go-to teacher, he helped their ping-pong scam, he went with them to Yerba, he broke them out of jail, he let them stay at his house, they joined him in the Parade Parade… There was no doubt who Sikowitz's favourite students were.

So, Sikowitz's favourite students walked down the hall, some in awe at how amazing Jade and Tori looked in their dresses and some in laughter at how geeky Robbie looked or how fat Andre appeared to be or womanly Beck had suddenly gotten over night. Nobody seemed to think it was weird Cat was dressed as a builder. She was just Cat.

"Hey Andre" Beck said as they stopped at Tori's locker, "Just something I wanted to say, just a quick, small, something, what was it? Oh yeah, thanks for making us wear stupid costumes!".

"Beck you're out!" Sikowitz suddenly jumped out from nowhere and screamed in the gang's faces. Just as soon as he there, he was gone. Beck groaned in frustration as he walked down the hallway, shaking his blonde wigged-head.

"What a bummer, I needed to work out this afternoon!" Jade said suddenly in an Nebraskan accent, "Whatever shall I do now? I need to keep fit, otherwise my famous actress status might be ripped away from me".

"I know how you feel" Tori closed her locker door over, "I've been struggling to find work, my figure is all I have and one day, I know I'm going to become a successful model".

"A successful model with a husband and two kids" Cat jumped into their conversation, linking her arm through Tori's.

"Oh yes, sorry have you met my fiancé everyone? This is John Smith, Architect" Tori told them.

"Billie Jean" Jade introduced herself coldly.

"My name is Grandmother Sugarweather" Andre said in an old lady's voice, "I survived the second world war did you know that? Feel like I'm back in the war with my screaming grandchildren, they're so fast and annoying they're going to put me in a hospital".

"What a shame" Robbie replied, "My name is Andrew Fadiman, Computer Analyst. Do you have a computer you would liked fixed today?".

"A computer-what-a?" Andre's Grandmother Sugarweather character replied, "What the heck is that?".

"A computer" Robbie replied, pushing his glasses up, "Modern technology, you should really think of investing in one".

"I feel famished" Jade said in a Nebraskan accent, "Would you care to join me for lunch?" she asked Tori.

"Why I would love too" Tori picked up her bag.

"Honey, don't we have that thing we need to do?" Cat said suddenly and Tori suddenly.

"What thing?" Tori frowned.

"Yeah, what _thing_?" Jade put her hands on her hips.

"This" Cat suddenly pulled Tori down towards her and planted their lips together.

Jade wanted to be sick.

"Oh my god, two girls kissing, Andre get your camera out!" Robbie cried.

"Out of character Robbie!" Sikowitz cried, running past them in the hallway.

"I don't care" Robbie said dreamily as Tori pulled back from Cat's red lips. Tori; stunned as she was, patted her hair down and tried to stay in character.

Cat giggled and played with her hair, biting her lip.

"Now my fiancé is done with kissing me, shall we go to lunch?" Tori asked in her Skye character.

"I'm done with this" Jade turned around and began storming away.

"Jade, out of-" Sikowitz cried, running down the corridor.

"Character, I _know_!" Jade screamed at him as she disappeared round the corner.

"That was mighty weird" Tori kept in her Skye character as she felt Cat link their fingers together.

"Grandmother Sugarweather needs to go sit down" Andre leaned against the lockers, "You know, my joints just aren't what they used to be".

"Come, come Grandmother Sugarweather, we'll go to the tables outside for lunch" Tori helped the 'struggling' Grandmother Sugarweather walk forwards, trying to break away from Cat's hand but Cat's grip was too strong and she relented.

"I'll go get Jade and Beck for lunch" Robbie told them and walked on after Jade.

**oOo**

It was halfway through lunchtime and Tori had just gotten her hand out of Cat's grasp when Beck, Jade and Robbie walked over to their table, dressed in their regular clothes. Grandmother Sugarweather was in the middle of explaining exactly how she survived a bombing on her home as a child when Jade sat down, not next to Tori when there was free space available but next to Andre, who was taking up half the table. Tori frowned but didn't say anything as she ate her sandwich.

"I hope they give us the same room honey" Cat giggled at Tori, "You know I can't sleep without a song from you".

"When I was engaged to my late husband" Grandmother Sugarweather began, "We did not see each other naked until our wedding night, it was… amazing, ahh sweet Albert, gone too soon".

"Your husband died?" Cat's face fell, "Oh no!".

"It's pretend, Cat, it's not real!" Jade suddenly screamed, growling in annoyance.

Suddenly Cat's face screwed up and she started crying. She grabbed her bag and ran from the table. Tori glanced over to Jade, who was still looking annoyed with her arms folded.

"Great" Tori sighed. She picked up her bag and ran after Cat.

"Damn it" Jade said after a moment's of silence, "Watch my bag" she told Beck as she followed after Tori. She found Tori and Cat under the stairs, sitting on a large stone. It took Jade 2.2 seconds to realise that Cat was just about to lean forwards into Tori's oblivious face and-

"Cat" Jade interrupted them quickly.

Cat jumped round as Tori maintained her cool.

"If you're here just to scream at me, go away Jade" Cat said.

"I'm not" Jade didn't want to say sorry. How could she say sorry to a ditz like that? A ditz that got to kiss and hold Tori, something she had never done before. How could Tori be so blind to Cat?

"Cat, your out of character!" Sikowitz cried, running past them.

"Oh no!" Cat burst into a fresh set of tears as she jumped up and ran away again.

Jade looked over to Tori and said, "I didn't mean to make her cry".

"I don't think you know half the things you mean, Jade" Tori shook her head.

"Out of character, Tori!" Sikowitz ran past them again.

"So when you said you had spies around this school, you meant you just had you?" Tori screamed after him.

"Pretty much!" Sikowitz cried back, running past them again.

"So Cat kissed you" Jade found herself saying for no reason whatever so ever.

"Yeah, she was in character" Tori shrugged, "I should go after her".

"I can come with you?" Jade didn't know what was possessing her to say these things but they were just coming out.

"Thanks but I think it'll be better if I just go after her" Tori sighed, "I should probably get changed" she looked down to her black velvet dress. Tori walked off after Cat and Jade sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

She hated feeling this way. She _hated _it.

What had Tori done to her?

**oOo**

Jade was standing in the main hall with Beck, Robbie, Rex and Grandmother Sugarweather the next time she saw Tori that day. It was just nearing 10.00pm and Tori and Cat had been together all day. Jade had had to be calmed down several times by Beck due to that annoying fact. Tori and Cat were both changed out of their costumes and when Tori spotted her friends she immediately walked over to them in the queue.

"Long queue just to find out what room we're in?" Tori frowned, "I didn't know so many students were doing this".

"Yeah, apart from being spoilt rich kids we also like to give" Beck replied, smiling.

"Oh child" Grandmother Sugarweather grabbed Beck's t-shirt collar and pulled him in. Jade couldn't help but smirk at this, "Oh child please find out what room I'm in for me, I'm so tired child".

"Absolutely Grandmother Sugarweather" Beck grinned. Andre was really getting into his character, the only one left out of the group - if you didn't count mermaid Rex - who was still in the game. They hadn't seen any other students from Sikowitz's class so they had no idea who was left in character but Andre wasn't taking any chances.

When they finally got to the top of the queue, a woman behind a computer was waiting for Beck.

Beck opened his mouth and asked, "Can I please get the rooms assigned to Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Jade West, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro?".

The woman must have been a fast typist because a second later she replied, "Jade West, Tori Vega, and Cat Valentine you're in one of the girl's rooms, 306A. Boys you're in 107B".

"Thank you" Beck replied as they walked out of the hall, "Can't believe they're splitting us up".

"Goodnight ladies" Rex said to the girls as Sikowitz ran past him crying, "Rex you're out!".

"Damn it" Rex groaned.

"Text us" Tori said to the guys as they parted ways. It just dawned on her that things were really awkward all of a sudden. Jade was being Jade, face stoic as her tone was and Cat was nervously nibbling her red velvet cupcake hair.

"So" Tori began and then fell into silence.

"I text you" Jade said suddenly, feeling the need to tell Tori that. She didn't know why she was just blurting out things she was thinking now and she had to find a way to make that stop in case something extremely embarrassing came out.

"Did you?" Tori frowned, pulling out her phone, "So you did, your number is still blocked, unblock it please so I put your name on it" she opened the text and looked down. It read;

'_Vega, find Cat yet?'._

Jade hadn't known what else to say, so she made it simple and relating to what they last talked about, so Tori wouldn't get suspicious about Jade just randomly texting her for no reason at all. The girls reached their room at a slow place and found most of the room already crowded with other female students. There were only four sleeping bags left; two free by the window and two free by the drum kit.

Tori felt her stomach flip. Who was going to have to be the one out?

"I call window" Jade said immediately and walked over to the back of the room towards the two free sleeping bags.

Tori looked torn, down at Cat, who was too busy staring at the drum set. Tori would feel bad leaving Cat alone but Cat could make friends with anyone and Tori really wanted to talk to Jade. "Cat, do you mind if I sleep beside Jade? I really want to talk to her about what happened earlier".

Cat's face fell but she folded her arms and shook her head. Tori's legs began moving before her conscience could stop her and Jade looked up, masking her surprise when Tori took the free sleeping bag beside her.

"What are you doing, Vega?" Jade frowned, propping up her pillow, "Why don't you go lie with lover over there?".

"Cat and I are just friends" Tori told Jade with a frown… Why would Jade even care if her and Cat were more than friends, "But what does it matter to you?".

"It doesn't matter" Jade snapped sharply, "I don't care at all".

"Okay" Tori pushed her fringe back and slipped into her sleeping bag.

"How's your back?" Jade asked after a while of silence between them. Tori looked up to see Jade resting her head on her hand as she stared down at Tori.

"My back?" Tori frowned, "Oh, the zip, I don't know, can you see?" she flipped over on her stomach and pulled the back of her top up, "Did it blister? Cut? Leave a red mark?" all the air was sucked out of her unexpectedly when Jade leaned over and brushed her fingers across the slightly pink mark. It made Jade smile. It was like her mark on Tori.

"It's a slight mark, it'll disappear" Jade looked down, frowning. She knew teenage angst was a part of growing up but falling for Tori Vega wasn't in her schedule, and yet here it was, happening.

"When I get my fake ID I'm thinking of getting a tattoo" Tori raised her head, hoping stupidly to get a reaction from Jade.

"Really?" Jade found herself leaning in, "What kind?".

"I'm not sure but I've always wanted one to honour my Grandmother's memory" Tori replied.

"How very Tori of you" Jade couldn't help but break into a grin and Tori felt taken a back; this was the first time Jade had ever smiled at her like that, smiled at her like she was everything in the world in that minute, smiled at her like nothing else mattered. Tori smiled back, looking away from fear of blushing and ruining the moment.

"So where did you go all day?" that was the one thing nagging at the back of Jade's mind.

"I changed first and then I ran into Cat who wanted to leave school for lunch so we borrowed Trina's car and went to Wendy's, did a little retail shopping in which I had to stop Cat from buying the whole shop, then we got our nails done, ate some more, saw a silent movie - it was awful, helped this little girl find her mother and then came back here" Tori replied.

Jade knew she looked as annoyed as she felt but she didn't do anything to hide it. It annoyed her that Tori went out with Cat and not her, it annoyed her that being around Tori and only Tori made her became a different person and it annoyed her that Tori was never ever going to feel the same way.

"So looking forward to this weekend?" Tori suddenly, aware the air between had suddenly became tense and weird again.

"Whatever" Jade shrugged, "I just can't wait to finally do it with Beck in a club, it's something we've always wanted to cross off our list".

"List?" Tori felt her gut bleed internally with jealously.

"Yeah you know a list" Jade replied, "About the places you've done it, let's see so far I have behind a Wendy's, in a cinema, in a taxi, at a bus stop, in a public toilet, oh school, Sikowitz's classroom more specifically, and Beck's trailer, so this club thing will really boost our list".

"Good for you" Tori lay down on her side and turned her head away from Jade's, holding back tears. What the hell was she doing? Lying beside Jade, telling her about tattoos and wanting to impress her… Why the hell did she keep forgetting about Beck, Jade's _boyfriend_? It was so stupid for Tori to keep wanting something that was _never _going to happen!

Jade frowned at Tori's silent form and said nothing as she lay down herself. Suddenly the classroom lights went off and everyone finally fell asleep.

The only people that weren't asleep an hour later was Jade and Tori.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thank you to people who have reviewed! :) x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE:**

It was just after 6am when morning broke through the windows of Hollywood Arts. Jade was the first one to open her eyes. She moved to roll backwards but found she was… in someone's arms! Who's arms was she in? Jade rubbed her eyes and looked down, seeing a silent sleeping Tori Vega. Tori looked so angelic when she slept and Jade hated herself for noticing that.

Tori and Jade's sleeping bags had somehow moved together in the night and their arms had wrapped around each other's. Jade moved back into her original position as Tori's head snuggled into her chest even more, making a slight sigh of contentment.

Jade's heartbeat was pounding so fast at having the Latina's scent everywhere around her. Tori was such an angel, awake or asleep, she was making Jade dizzy. Jade heard footsteps outside of the classroom and slowly she untangled her arms away from Tori's and shook the sleeping girl slightly until Tori's eyes began to blink open.

"Jade?" Tori yawned, looking down at how their sleeping bags were practically on top of each other, "God, we must have moved together in our sleep" she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Are we the first ones up?".

Jade sat up as well and nodded, "Yeah, think the guys will be up?".

"Probably, lets go see" Tori stood up and handed her arm out to Jade, who accepted it and let Tori pull her. Tori pulled her up a bit too much though and the two girls bodies banged together. Tori couldn't help but laugh as Jade used Tori's arms to keep her stable.

"Morning guys" Cat's chipper voice interrupted them from across the room.

"Cat, _whisper_" Tori whispered, "People are still sleeping, come on, let's go find the guys" they all walked around the sleeping students, being very careful not to step on anyone's hand or fingers or hair. They finally made it out into the hallway.

"I had such a nice sleep, what about you guys?" Cat asked as they walked tiredly down the hall.

Tori and Jade exchanged a look before murmuring a bunch of sounds that didn't even sound like words. Cat said nothing to this and suddenly broke out into a skip down the corridor.

"Tori" Jade licked her lips, "I was thinking…".

"Yeah?" Tori looked up hopefully.

"If you get your tattoo can I come with? I've always wanted one as well" Jade finished with a sigh.

Tori smiled slowly and nodded, "Sure, Jade".

Just as they were about to walk past Sikowitz's class, Cat burst in through the door to reveal Sikowitz, Andre, Beck, Rex and Robbie all sitting on the classroom's stage.

"Morning" Cat grinned as Jade and Tori tiredly followed in after her.

"What ungodly hour did you get up at?" Jade asked the room as she took a seat next to Beck out of habit.

"20 minutes ago" Robbie replied, "Andre forgot his alarm was on, even though he claims he's never used a cell phone in his life".

"This is my grandchild's cell phone, little Tommy" Andre replied in his Grandmother Sugarweather voice, still wearing the fat suit and old lady clothes, "I forgot I had it on me when it went off this morning".

"He even woke up as Grandmother Sugarweather" Robbie told Tori, "It was extremely impressive".

"Well during the war, if there was siren, you just had to get up and run for your life" Grandmother Sugarweather added, "You had to leave everything behind, your clothes, your rations, it was a pitiful existence to say the least, my Albert once told me-".

"Enough Andre!" Sikowitz screamed, "You won, you won, you won okay?".

"Thank god" Andre sighed, stumbling up to rip off the fat suit, "Do you know how hot and sweaty it gets in here?".

"What about the other people in this class that haven't woken up yet?" Robbie frowned.

"What other people?" Sikowitz frowned.

"Your _other _students, in _this _class" Robbie replied.

"Oh right" Sikowitz nodded, "I always forget they exist sometimes… Well they didn't get here in time so… the early bird catches the worm and if you're not early enough, you can't catch the worm, okay!".

"I got the worm!" Andre chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes you did Andre" Sikowitz stood up and in his bare feet like always, walked over to his desk and opened the second drawer, "The second Semester break is coming up after this week and I by chance just happened to fill this out and they sent it back to me saying I'd won, and now it's yours!" he handed Andre an envelope.

Without waiting, Andre tore the envelope open and looked down at the letter, suddenly gaping, "Oh my god".

"What?" Tori gasped, "What is it?".

"It's… amazing!" Andre grinned.

Jade reached out and grabbed the letter from Andre's hands. Without thinking, Tori leaned over Jade's shoulder, eager to be in the know as well.

"Holy crap, you won this?" Jade ignored Tori's scent invading her personal space again and turned to Sikowitz.

"What is it?" Beck cried impatiently.

"It's a free holiday! Two weeks, in Spain, for eight friends, everything is already pre-paid for, flights there and back, hotel, food, all you need is spending money" Sikowitz explained.

"Oh my god Sikowitz" Andre turned to his favourite teacher, "Why didn't you keep this?".

"Because I offered the class an amazing prize and that's what you got! You're lucky this came through because it was either going to be tube of Skittles and a tube of Smarties" Sikowitz replied.

"So who are you taking to Spain, Andre?" Tori batted her eyelashes at him and put her hands together shamelessly.

"Of course I'm taking all you guys - just not Rex!" Andre cried, "This is so perfect!".

"Aw man" Rex groaned.

"We should go celebrate!" Cat cried gleefully.

"Wait, Andre, me, Cat, Jade, Beck, Sikowitz, Tori" Robbie counted on his hand, "Who's gonna be the eighth person to come with us?".

Andre shrugged, "I have no idea but I'm sure I'll find a lucky lady to join me" he grinned.

"Let's go get some Frozen Yoghurt" Beck suggested suddenly and they all headed out the door together.

Just then, a group of students came walking down the corridor and Tori frowned... They were students from _Sikowitz's _class! They must have lasted longer than Andre did…

"Students from our class coming this way, run!" Tori whispered to everyone and they all suddenly broke into a sprint the other way, leaving the other students confusedly staring after them.

Yep, there was no doubt as to who Sikowitz's favourite students were.

**oOo**

Tori was so thankful the people who had participated in the school's Overnight Sleepover were able to take the next day off to go shower and sleep in a proper bed. Helen wasn't so bad after all. She rolled into her house just after 8am, having gotten Frozen Yoghurt with the gang and then got a taxi home. Trina was just leaving the house as she passed and her parents were already gone for work, leaving the house all empty.

Tori yawned as she walked up to her bedroom and opened the door. Her vanity mirror was all messed up; a sure fire sign Trina had been in here, looking for make up and beauty products of Tori's she could steal. Tori rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath as she sunk into her bed. Just when she was on the edge of sleep again, her phone buzzed and she growled as she sat up and took it out of her jeans pocket.

It was Beck. The text message read;

'_Movie night at mine. Bring Doritos, Jade will pick you up at eight'._

Tori groaned again as she buried her head in her pillow. She wasn't sure how much longer she could be around Jade without hurting herself at the same time. Every time she was alone with Jade, a spark that she hadn't felt with anyone appeared and then when other people were there… Jade was someone else. Tori was brought back down to Earth when every time she remembered… Jade had a _boyfriend_. Beck, who Tori honestly loved to pieces and the thought of him ever finding out she had feelings for Jade tore at her insides. She could never hurt Beck.

But Tori knew what her answer would say. She knew that deep down, she would never pass up an opportunity to be around Jade, no matter how small or trivial it was. She typed a short reply on her phone, put her head down on her pillow and fell asleep.

**oOo**

It was seven thirty pm and Tori was ready half an hour early. It was things like this that didn't help; dressing up to try to get a reaction out of Jade, the way Jade could always get a reaction out of her.

Tori told her parents it was movie night at Beck's, ignored Trina's "Are you really gonna wear that?" statement, and grabbed her bag as she walked outside, thinking she was going to have to wait half an hour in the cold when she saw… Jade, sitting outside Tori's house in her car.

Tori frowned, fought back a smile and walked over to Jade's car. Jade, who had suddenly spotted her jerked in surprise as Tori got in the passenger seat.

"I thought you were coming at eight?" Tori asked as she put her seat belt on.

"I was double checking this was the right house" Jade didn't look at Tori as she started the engine.

"Jade, you've been at my house hundreds of times" Tori frowned.

"What are you, _Sherlock_?" Jade snapped at Tori, pressing her foot on the peddle.

And just like that, whenever Tori thought she was getting somewhere with Jade, Jade just put her right back at square one. Tori didn't say anything for most of the car ride, aware that Jade was peeking looks at her every now and then, for whatever reason.

Out of sheer impulse, Tori pressed a button on Jade's radio and loud, angry, screamo music suddenly vibrated from their speaker system. Tori backed away from it while Jade began to sing along, scaring Tori just a little bit. Jade glanced over to Tori, noticed her face and laughed, turning the music off.

"You've never written angry music have you?" for some reason this fascinated Jade.

Tori frowned, "I wrote that song about Ryder and then sung it in front of him, that was kind of angry".

"That was not anger" Jade laughed again, "That was like on the annoyance level of 'I stole your parking space'".

"So I'm not an angry person" Tori shrugged, "I… deal".

"You suppress" Jade corrected her. Before Tori could continue their conversation, Jade's car had already pulled up in Beck's driveway. His little RV was sitting in it's usual spot. Jade climbed out of her car as Beck opened his RV door, carrying a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"The others aren't here yet" Beck said to them as Tori got out of the car.

"I brought my favourite horrors" Jade said to Beck as she jumped into the RV.

"Wicked, I'm just gonna use the toilet in my parent's house" Beck held the door open for Tori as she walked inside. Tori winced slightly when Beck shut the door behind him sharply and it was just Jade and Tori, alone.

Tori forced a smile at Jade, who boredly sighed and slumped down onto the couch. Tori meekly took a seat on the same couch and folded her legs, frowning. Where were the others? Five minutes flew past and Jade began to text Beck, telling him to hurry up; the silence between Jade and Tori was so thick it could be cut.

By ten minutes past, Tori suddenly jumped up and said, "Where the heck is Beck? And where is everyone else?".

"I'm working on it Pollyanna" Jade snapped as she looked down to her phone. After 10 texts to Beck's phone, he finally replied. Jade looked down and read;

'_Forgot to mention I just invited you guys… And my RV door is jammed so I can't get in… And you can't get out… Have fun!'_

"Son of a bitch!" Jade screamed, jumping up.

"What is it?" Tori spun around, her heart beginning to speed up.

"Beck just texted me, he only invited us and he said the door's jammed so he can't get in" Jade threw her phone onto the floor in anger. How could Beck do this to Jade? Lock her in a small RV with Tori, how could he?

"_What_?" Tori's face fell, "If he can't get in…" she ran to the RV door and started pushing on it with all her might but nothing happened, "That means we can't get out! How does an RV door even jam?".

Jade folded her arms. Beck's door has jammed once in the two years he had it. He must be jamming it from the outside! Jade growled and sat back on the couch.

"What are we gonna do?" Tori turned around to Jade, looking hopeless.

"I suggest SAW" Jade pulled the horror movie out of her bag.

"No way" Tori shook her head, "No way in hell am I watching that! Absolutely no way! No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_! No way!".

They watched it.

Both sat on the same couch, Jade sat laughing through the entire film while Tori sat, hiding behind a gigantic pillow that Beck said was a present from his Uncle.

"How can you laugh at this?" Tori asked, horrified.

"It's ironic" Jade replied. Explaining further she added, "This psychopath is like God, he decides what happens to people but only they can choose what to do about it, it's a classic mind fuck".

"That psychopath is nothing… like God!" Tori spluttered, "God doesn't go around aimlessly attacking people and terrifying the shit out of them!".

"Doesn't he?" Jade raised her eyebrow, "In the Bible, God punishes those who doesn't follow his way, right? Well, the psychopath in his own way is punishing people he thinks deserves it, totally God like".

"Stop comparing this movie to God!" Tori screamed as something big happened in the movie. She ducked under her pillow and took in a deep breath.

"Wow, you really don't like horrors do you?" Jade looked over to Tori, smiling.

"Can you tell?" Tori snapped slightly, bringing her head up, "Please can we turn this off? I can't stand to watch this any longer".

"This is one of my favourite films" Jade replied. After a moment of thinking, she said "Here" and reached over to take one of Tori's hands, "I'll hold your hand if I have to" on the inside Jade was screaming at herself, asking herself what the hell she thought she was doing but on the outside, she remained calm and focused on the film.

Tori wasn't able to hide her shock however. Sparks flew over her skin, going all the way down to her feet coming back up to her fingertips. Tori just stared down at their linked fingers; swallowing slightly. She glanced back up to Jade; who was laughing again at the film. Tori felt sad suddenly, that Jade could never feel giddy over her.

The hand holding thing seemed to have worked because Tori stared straight at the film this time, no pillow to hide behind and said nothing. She couldn't react to anything when Jade was holding her hand. This was the closest to Jade she had ever gotten, if she didn't count waking up right next to her last night at the School Sleepover. Jade was willingly holding her hand! This had to be an improvement.

Tori knew it wouldn't last however. Jade was always going to be… Jade around other people. One Jade with her and another Jade with everyone else. That was Jade down to a T. Jade was like a trapped prisoner of her own accord, locked away in a tower by her own choice, guarded by a vengeful dragon who would cut down anyone in her path. That was Jade and Tori somehow knew she'd never get past that dragon.

It was sometime after the hand holding had occurred when Tori realised with a sad thought that she was actually watching the trashy horror in front of her. She felt sick, watching one of the trapped people leg it down a corridor, covered in dirt. Just when the person thought she was going to escape, something from Beck's wall fell off and Tori squealed, burying her head in Jade's shoulder.

"Who would want to watch this?" Tori whined into Jade's arm, making Jade shiver from the motion of Tori's lips, "What kind of torture is this?".

"Some people torture themselves with something they know they can never have, because they know it's the closest they'll ever get to the thing they want the most" Jade murmured, looking down at Tori's buried head in her arm as their linked hands remained.

Just then, Tori's phone beeped and Tori pulled back, using her free hand to look at her phone. It was a text message from Cat, who was asking her what she was up to, adding lots of smiley faces in the process. Jade looked over curiously but said nothing as Tori put her phone away. It was another hour or so when the RV door suddenly opened. Jade wrenched her hand away from Tori as Beck walked in.

"Did I miss the whole movie?" Beck smirked.

"Yes you did!" Jade glared at Beck, "Don't _ever _do that again".

"Wasn't my fault the door got stuck" Beck said, smirking again. Jade shook her head at him as Tori picked up her bag.

"I should probably head home" Tori walked past Beck out into the cold.

Jade followed after her, "Do you think you're walking or something, Vega?" she unlocked her car and motioned for Tori to get in.

"See you tomorrow _honey_" Beck called after Jade, "Bye Tori!".

Jade said nothing as both she and Tori got inside the car. It seemed like lately, something in their friendship had changed. Tori probably knew it was just her end that felt that way but starting with the moment they had when Tori needed her dress zipped up and the waking up next to each other moment and then the hand holding moment…

Something was changing.

Tori and Jade stayed silent until Jade dropped Tori off at her house. Tori thought about saying something to Jade but all she could mutter was "Thanks" before turning around and heading towards her front door.

"Kill me now" Jade thumped her head off of her chair as she drove away.

Something had changed.

They just didn't know whether it was for the better.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I am tired so sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm on a roll! Review if you like, review if you don't. To answer a review here quickly the title wasn't based off of Ellie Goulding's song but it is a mighty fine song at that.**

**Peace and love x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

It was Friday morning before Tori knew it. She had thought about it intensely and she realised that Wednesday afternoon was when it had all changed for her and Jade. Wednesday was the Sleepover at school and prior to waking up Thursday morning with their sleeping bags right next to each other, Wednesday had definitely been a turning point. The hand holding also took place Thursday and in those two short days, Tori had felt closer to Jade than she had ever felt to anyone.

Tori grabbed a ride to school with Trina like she did on most mornings and walked through the hallway to her locker. She had to find someone to date, fast, to take her mind off of Jade! Maybe she would meet someone at this club opening tonight… Then again maybe she wouldn't, maybe she was just destined to pine over someone who was never going to love her. Tori shook her head and felt someone walk up behind her.

It was Cat.

"Sinjin got us our fake ID's" Cat whispered to Tori, giggling.

"Oh let's see them" Tori took them out of Cat's hands and looked down. Their pictures were all from the and Tor grinned; they looked very realistic.

"That'll be $500" Sinjin walked over to Tori and Cat.

"$500?" Tori gaped, "$500? Are you kidding, we can't afford that!".

Sinjin shrugged as Jade and Andre strolled over to Tori's locker.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, looking straight at Tori.

"Sinjin charged us $500 for fake ID's" Tori sighed, annoyed, "Sinjin we don't have that kind of money".

"$500?" Andre frowned, "What are these some kind of magic fake ID's?".

"Actually, yes" Sinjin pushed his glasses all the way up his nose like he usually did, "I had to buy the most advanced material and equipment to make these otherwise the bouncers would know they were fakes".

"What are we gonna do?" Tori ran her hand through her hair, sighing.

Andre looked up, "Don't worry about it, I got this covered. Sinjin, we can't give you $500, but would you like a free trip to Spain during the second semester break instead?".

Jade and Tori's heads snapped round.

"_Don't _do it" Jade warned Andre. There were eight places on the trip. And only one left.

"Really?" Sinjin gaped as Andre reluctantly nodded his head, "Alright! Fake ID's free of charge!".

"Keep your voice down" Jade hissed at Sinjin as he walked away happily.

"I'll give Beck his" Jade took hers and Beck's as Cat, Tori and Andre took their own. All that was left was Robbie's, who was nowhere to be found.

"I'll find Robbie" Andre took Robbie's fake ID and put it in his pocket.

"These are really realistic" Tori put her card away in her purse and put it in her bag, "Can't wait for tonight!".

"Your joy is crushing my soul" Jade said sarcastically at Tori as she walked on by her.

Tori watched her go, her smile faltering. Why could Jade always have that affect on her? She could just always kill her mood, if Jade wasn't happy, neither was Tori.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Cat giggled, looking up at Tori.

"Oh nothing I guess" Tori replied absent mindedly, not even bothering to listen to Cat's question as she focused her attention on Jade's retreating form.

"What?" Cat gasped excitedly. She broke out into a fit a of giggles, "You can't go naked silly! You'll get arrested!".

"Sure" Tori yawned, "I'm off to class guys, bye" she shut her locker door and walked away from Andre and Cat, who was staring after her with a confused look on their faces.

**oOo**

There's something to be said about a tired Tori Vega. Even when her hair is messy and she can barely keep her eyes open, she still manages to look stunning.

It was lunchtime when this theory was proven. Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Cat and Tori were sat around their usual table when George Grey from Tori's homeroom came over to her. Tori was too busy eating her salad to notice the black-headed guy standing behind her.

"Uh, Tori?" George Grey tapped Tori's shoulder and Tori spun around.

"Hey George, do you need to copy my homework?" Tori turned around to give him her full attention.

"Uh no" George grinned, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out some time… with me".

Jade tensed from where she sat and Beck looked down at her, smirking.

"Oh" Tori was caught completely off guard. Maybe she should just say yes… Her and Jade were never going to happen and…

"Oh?" George repeated, "Is that a bad thing?".

Tori looked down. She couldn't go out with George and she knew it, "I'm really sorry George, I… can't".

"But-" George spluttered, "I thought-".

"Bye!" Jade interrupted him, shouting.

George looked sheepishly between Tori and Jade before running away. Tori turned back to Jade and gave her a look.

"Was that necessary?" Tori frowned.

"He was getting sun in my eyes" Jade shrugged, eating the rest of her salad.

Tori paused and looked back round, "Maybe I should… George is quite cute, maybe if I just gave him a chance then-".

"Tori, George is friends with Ryder Daniels" Cat interrupted before Jade could get a chance to, "Chances are he's probably the same kind of guy… Maybe you should try look for someone different".

At this, Tori's eyes met Jade's and her stomach knotted. Tori felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she looked down, "You're probably right Cat" Tori nodded.

Jade didn't miss the happy look Cat got on her face when Tori agreed. For the past couple of days, Jade was noticing this more and more; Cat was becoming attached to Tori. And technically… Tori was free to do whatever she wanted with Cat. This thought made Jade so angry she wanted to punch the idiotic red-headed but instead, she took a deep breath and glanced over to Beck, who was intensely listening to something Andre was saying.

Jade was feeling trapped. Trapped that she was in a fake relationship and that the first person she had liked in years would never like her back. It was just a hopeless situation. But she maintained the act, she acted jealous whenever Tori or Beck were hugging, whenever it involved Beck or anyone else and that was how it had always been. Jade remembered briefly, a couple of months ago, how Beck had asked to get out of the relationship to start dating a guy he had met in a coffee shop.

So, they had a public argument, ensuring it would be when Tori was walking down the hall and involved her. They broke up and everything seemed to be going to plan. Just when Jade was plucking up the courage to say something-anything to the youngest Vega, Beck called her. Apparently the guy he'd been dating was 7 years older than what he'd told Beck. And everything just happened to fast.

Jade agreed they should get back together, feeling relieved and disappointed all at the same time. Beck was a comfortable safety net she was used to and vice versa. But if they were going to get back together, Jade was going to do it her way. So she ended up on Tori's doorstep, wanting to be close to the pretty brunette. Tori helped, like Jade knew she would and everything went back to normal. Nobody was the wiser.

Coming so close to telling Tori how she really felt scared her further away from her and every time Tori was around, Jade let her stony faced cold alter ego take over. She couldn't let Tori think they were actual friends: Jade could _not _be friends with someone who made her giddy and overwhelmed. But somehow, Tori refused to leave and they were… _somewhat_ friends, Tori liked to think.

"So what's the plan?" Robbie asked, "For tonight?".

"I can borrow my dad's van, and pick everyone up" Andre offered, "I can get everyone at nine-ish?".

Everyone agreed and that was that. The night's events were planned. No escaping them.

"Is Rex coming?" Cat asked innocently.

"No can do shawty" Rex replied callously, "I got plans with my bathtub".

"Ew" Beck pulled a face, shaking his head, "Does Rex always need to tell us everything he likes to do in his own private personal time?".

"You know you love it, Beck" Rex answered and Beck couldn't help but laugh.

The bell for the end of lunch rang out and everyone began packing up and standing up.

"Tori, can I come over to your house a little earlier so you can help me pick out what to wear?" Cat asked suddenly, beaming from ear to ear.

"Sure" Tori put the rest of her lunch in the bin and glanced over to Jade, who happened to be staring straight back at her as well, "Jade, you wanna join me and Cat at my house after school?".

Jade felt slight joy brim in her stomach as Cat's face fell, "Why not Vega?" Jade answered rudely, "It's not like I have anything else to do".

"Wicked" Tori let out a breath of air and pushed her hair back. Jade didn't miss the annoyed look Cat was giving her and she replied with a tart smirk. Cat looked away, disappointed as she walked on and left Jade and Tori to walk side by side themselves along the corridor.

They walked in comfortable silence towards Sikowitz's classroom until Jade found the need to say, "George is a gank" which was Sikowitz's favourite word no doubt, he told them a 'gank' was someone who was pushy and possessive but Tori suspected Sikowitz just used the word 'gank' in alternative to 'skank'.

Tori felt a smile appear on her lips. Why did Jade just say that? Why did she feel the need to make it clear to Tori she wasn't supposed to be with George?

"According to Sikowitz you're a gank as well" Tori smirked, looking over to Jade, who was slowly finding a smile beneath her cold exterior.

"I'm a cool gank" Jade told her as they walked into Sikowitz's class. Jade and Tori took the last two free seats up the back as Sikowitz jumped onto the stage.

"How did everyone find their Method Acting challenge then?" Sikowitz cried.

"Harsh" Rex said.

"I found it particularly rewarding" Andre chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, this new task is a continuous of your previous knowledge of Method Acting" Sikowitz pushed back the stage curtain and revealed a small metal cart full of bags of flour, "Look to the person beside you" Sikowitz added, "Because they are going to be your new husband, or wife".

Jade and Tori turned to look at each other, both full of brimming emotions.

"_What_?" Andre cried, confused.

"Each 'couple' will receive a bag of flour" Sikowitz began handing out bags of flour to each 'couple' until he got to Jade and Tori, "Ah, Tori and Jade, Jade and Tori, you two would make such a cute couple" he handed them their bag of flour as Tori blushed and Jade looked down to the ground.

"Your bag of flour… is your child" Sikowitz jumped back onto the stage, "You will decide if you are divorced, separated, still together and work around taking care of your little flour baby. This task will last one whole week and make up 1/6 of your grade".

"Can I still be Andre?" Andre asked, looking over to his partner, who happened to be Beck, "I had enough fun being Grandmother Sugarweather, but I _really_ don't wanna be a wife".

Tori glanced over. So Beck was paired with Andre, and Cat was sitting beside… Robbie, so they were partners. Cat threw Tori a quick look her way and Tori smiled at her red-headed friend.

"Let me make this clear" Sikowitz cleared his throat, "If you are a male and female couple you will be husband and wife, if you are a female and female couple, like Tori and Jade, you are wife and wife and if you are a male and male couple, you are husband and husband. You may stay yourself if you wish during this exercise but remember you need to commit to your roles as new parents! Which means, if you are divorced or separated, you need to come up with a timetable to split the flour baby's time equally between yourselves and if you are still together, you need to decide who's house you'll be staying at for the week and learn to deal with your flour baby together. Everyone will present their recorded time together in front of the class next Friday. Is everyone clear?".

Tori turned nervously to Jade, who was holding their flour baby, "So… Partner" Tori smiled with nerves, "Should we be separated or together?".

Jade hesitated and then said, "My parents are in Monte Carlo for the next two weeks… You could come stay at my mine if you wanted… so the parents together".

Tori's eyes widened. This would be the first time she had ever seen Jade's house, let alone her bedroom. She would finally have the insight into Jade's life in a way she always wanted. "I'd love to" Tori couldn't hide her beaming grin.

Jade suppressed a happy smile at Tori's acceptance and looked down to the flour baby, "So what should we call our flour baby?".

"Little Albert?" Tori joked.

"Little Albert" Jade repeated, "I like it".

"If everyone's clear on this off you go and have a good weekend!" Sikowitz added.

Everyone headed for the door as Sikowitz leaned backwards and began drinking his coconut milk, humming to himself.

**oOo**

Tori was sat at her computer table when her bedroom door burst open. Cat was mindlessly going through her closet as Jade stormed in and shoved her bag on Tori's bed.

"Hey Jade" Tori said sarcastically, "Feeling happy?".

"As always Vega" Jade snapped back. She closed Tori's door behind her and glanced over to Cat, "Oh Cat, you're here. No surprise there" she sat down on Tori's bed, earning a look from Tori.

Cat frowned at Jade but ignored her comment and continued to look for clothes to wear to the club opening tonight.

"So what is this club even called?" Tori asked Cat as she stood up and joined her red-headed friend at her closet.

"Simply Red, it's the reopening of the old club, they spruced it up nice apparently" Cat replied and then suddenly burst into giggles, "Simply _Red_! That's like me" she picked up her hair and laughed again.

"Simply Red?" Jade's face fell as she got off the bed.

Cat nodded as Tori frowned and asked, "Why? What's wrong with Simply Red?".

Jade licked her lips and stepped backwards, shaking her head, "Oh nothing… Nothing at all" she took out her phone and sent a text to Beck;

'_Cat is taking us to the re-opening of Simply Red; the gay orgy club!'._

Tori stared at Jade as she typed on her phone and turned back to Cat, "Cat… What kind of club are we going to?".

"It's like a show club, people sing and dance and perform and the audience can even join in if they want! I read the reviews, it's supposed to be amazing!" Cat replied.

Jade opened up Beck's new message and read; '_The one with the strippers? And the Burlesque? What is Cat even thinking?'._

Jade texted back; _'She was only asking Tori to begin with remember? It's so obvious she likes her'._

Beck replied; _'Should we tell the others?'._

As Jade saw Tori look at herself in her mirror, she typed back to Beck; _'Definitely not. This night could be fun'. _She put her phone away and turned back to Cat.

"What do you think?" Tori asked the room as she picked up her white and black Zebra dress with the red roses on it. She had last worn it for Trina's Birthday Week Song, the time where Trina once again proved how selfish and indulgent she really was.

"Hate it" Jade responded immediately. She hadn't even looked at the dress but the need to build up her walls again from Tori was there and the words just came out before she could even think about them.

"Thanks Jade" Tori sighed.

"I love it" came Cat's voice from Tori's closet.

"Thanks Cat" Tori picked up the dress and walked out of her room to change.

Jade sighed slightly and walked towards Cat, hands on her hips, "Don't you think you're a bit obvious Cat?".

Cat poked her head out from Tori's clothes and blinked innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jade".

"Course you don't" Jade folded her arms, rolling her eyes.

"I think I put on a pound" Tori walked into the room and Jade turned around, feeling her face slack down with a stunned expression. Tori walked to her mirror and looked at her trim figure with worry, "Does this make me look fat?".

Jade found herself speechless as Cat jumped out of the closet, wearing a blue dress that belonged to Tori. "Oh my god, Tor" Cat gasped, "You look so pretty, look at your stomach!" Cat giggled as her index finger poked into Tori's hard stomach.

"Jade?" Tori turned to the Goth girl, eyes raised, "What do you think?".

Jade closed her mouth and stepped forwards, "You look… amazing" she turned around and walked to her bag, sighing as she tried to pass off that last comment casually.

"Thanks" Tori could feel her cheeks rise with embarrassment as she looked at herself in the mirror again. "Oh Jade" Tori disappeared into her closet and pulled out a box, "I bought you this for your birthday next month but I think it would go great tonight".

Jade nearly dropped her phone in her hand. Tori bought her a present? An actual birthday present? From Tori? A month early? "Tori" Jade began but Tori thrust the box into Jade's hands. Jade hesitated for a moment before she slowly pulled the lid off and picked up a black dress. It was the same kind of style as Tori's current dress but this dress was made out of silk and the sleeves were made from lace.

"Do you like it?" Tori almost whacked herself right there and then. Why the hell did she give Jade her present early? God, why did she let Jade know she'd been shopping for her, a month early? Any minute now, Jade was going to rip the dress to pieces, grab her bag and storm out.

"I love it" Jade looked from the dress back up to Tori.

"Go try it on" Tori added and Jade slowly walked with the box into Tori's bathroom.

"How do I look?" Cat suddenly asked Tori, eyes hopeful.

"As cute as a button" Tori patted Cat on the head and walked by her, leaving Cat's fallen face behind.

Tori put on her heels and smiled to herself; even if she and Jade could never be together, she was happy in knowing that maybe she could stay in her life by just being friends.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this one, I hope you all like it! Warnings though? Gay club, brief orgies, nothing too graphic! Review?**

**Peace and love! x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Andre's parent's van rode down the dark alley of Cat's directions and spotted outside a small nightclub, hidden from the rest of the world. In bright shiny lights, the neon sign read; _Simply Red_, with two scantily clad girls leaning against the letters.

This should have really been their first clue as to what kind of club this was. However, oblivious in her own right, Cat assured them this was it and they all piled out of the van.

"Nice dress by the way" Beck said to Jade.

"Tori gave her it, as an early present" Cat said immediately and Tori was the only one in the group who didn't miss the tone of annoyance and jealously in Cat's usually innocent sounding voice.

Beck smirked at Jade, who threw him a look. Tori straightened down her dress and pressed her hands against her stomach. She knew she still felt self-conscious but it was mostly because of Jade.

"Everyone got their ID's?" Andre double checked as he locked his van. They headed towards the club and joined the short queue. Everyone shouted back to Andre to let him know they had their ID's. Andre was the first to go in. He had no problem, just flashed his ID and the bouncer let him in.

Tori handed over her ID card and after a few nervous moments of waiting, the bouncer nodded and let her past. Tori looked behind her, seeing Jade before she stepped forwards and disappeared into the club. What she saw next was a shock to her nervous system. Andre also happened to be stuck like a frozen statue at the sight in front of him.

Trashy, slutty music bleared throughout the club as naked men and women were dancing on small stage-like poles. And that was just the entrance. To the right of them, there was a row of beds, filled with half naked people having sex with other half naked people. To their left, what looked like a wet t-shirt competition was going on, _without_ the t-shirts. A large staircase led downstairs, to where people seemed to be dancing together, grinding in time to the slutty music.

Next to the grinding people was a stage, currently being filled with what looked like Burlesque dancers. Tori peered off the staircase, down onto the dance floor and caught sight of something that made her feel less innocent. She snapped herself back and bumped into what looked like a drag queen, "Sorry" Tori mumbled. She glanced over to Andre, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Let's get the party started!" Cat's voice came skipping in through the entrance and she spotted Tori and Andre immediately, "Hey guys, what's the matter?" she glanced over to her right, "Oh my god, are they having sex?" she burst into a fit of giggles.

Tori looked at Cat with astonishment as Jade, Beck and Robbie finally joined them. They all stopped in shock as well, taking in their new alien surroundings.

"Cat this is a sex club!" Robbie screamed into Cat's ear, making her jump back in shock.

"Nuh-uh!" Cat shook her head, "I looked at the leaflet, it's _just _a Gay club".

"A sex club and a gay club?" Andre could honestly say he felt faint, "Oh no, I have to sit down...".

"Cat, why would you bring us to a gay club in the first place?" Robbie shook her head.

"I…" Cat mumbled, "I was… Leave me alone!" she suddenly made a beeline for the stairs and ran down them, disappearing into the midst of grinding people.

"Thanks a lot Robbie" Tori sighed, "Now instead of leaving this hellhole, we now have to stay to find Cat, thanks!".

"We should split up" Beck said, "Andre and I will go this way, Jade and Tori you go that way, Robbie you go down those stairs, first one to find her sends a text message".

Tori reluctantly pulled away from the safe circle called her friends as she and Jade began making their way towards the row of beds. A red flush of embarrassment rose up in her throat as she tried not to look at the activities going on there. Jade walked beside her, feeling just as awkward as Tori did.

"Hey gorgeous" a topless blonde walked over to Jade, "Come join our party!" she motioned over to the other girls on the bed.

Jade felt her cold exterior come back and without thinking about it, she wrapped her arm around Tori's waist and brought her into her warmth, "I only have sex with my girlfriend".

Tori nearly died of air storage. "Yeah" she added weakly, "I get... so jealous".

"She can come too if she wants" the blonde reached out to touch Tori's brown curls, smirking.

"Move an inch forwards and I break that arm" Jade snapped, pulling Tori into her body further.

"Come, come… Girlfriend" Tori struggled to keep it together as she was pressed right up against Jade, "Let's go, we don't want any trouble here".

Jade grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her forwards, taking them both away from the section of beds. Tori felt Jade stop as Jade began to ask a waiter AKA a possible drag queen if she/he had seen a red-headed pixie. Tori looked over to her left and in the corner of that section, she saw a waterbed, currently being used by two girls. She was so sure her face was boiling red but she couldn't take their eyes off them.

Something took over her mind as she imagined she and Jade were the ones on the waterbed and Jade was-

"Vega" Jade snapped Tori out of her chain of thought.

"What?" Tori mumbled, looking round to Jade in confusion.

Jade followed Tori's gaze and frowned, "Vega… Were you just watching those two girls?".

"No!" Tori cried defensively, "I was… staring at the wall because the wall had this picture and… and-".

Jade broke into a big smirk, "Now, now, Wifey, I hate it when you let your eyes wander".

"Can we just find Cat?" Tori snapped, feeling so embarrassed Jade had figured out what she was doing. Maybe it wasn't even that, maybe it was because Jade was finding it funny. If she found it funny… That meant Jade couldn't ever be into something like that… right?

"Come on Tori, we're all girls here" Jade was not letting this go, "If you're so curious then why don't you go try it out?" she raised her eyebrow, smirking.

Tori knew what kind of game Jade was playing. Jade knew Tori would never do anything like that in a million years. She was standing there, smirking at her with those big dark eyes, challenging Tori to a game she knew she would never play.

And then something inside Tori snapped. She wrenched her hand away from Jade's grasp and pushed her hair up, "Fine".

Jade's jaw dropped open in shock as Tori strode over to one of the waterbeds - the one with the girls in it - and said something Jade couldn't hear. Something dark and malicious rose up in Jade as she watched the two girls stop their earlier administrations and stare at Tori with hungry, wanting eyes. A knot of rage pulled up in Jade's stomach as one of the girl's started kissing Tori's neck.

Tori swallowed her fear and made herself close her eyes; she couldn't continue this if she could see Jade watching her but she wanted Jade to know so badly she wasn't who she thought she was. One of the girl's pulled down Tori's sleeve and began nibbling at her collarbone as the other girl let her hands roam over Tori's hips.

Jade didn't know how much longer she could take. She knew Tori would never do this in her right mind but for some reason she was trying to prove to Jade she could be different. The minute one of the girl's slid their hands up Tori's dress, Tori's eyes snapped open in shock and that's when Jade knew the party was over. She stormed over to them and grabbed Tori's hand, yanking her away from the two sluts, who were calling after her.

Jade didn't know where she was taking Tori but when she found a secluded part of the club, she pulled Tori into the corner of it and spun her around. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Jade spat at Tori as she pulled Tori's bra strap back up to her shoulder and then her dress sleeve, "You didn't even know those people Tori!".

Tori couldn't even look at Jade. How was she supposed to tell Jade the only reason she did that was to impress her? That was pathetic and Tori knew that she was so pathetic Jade would never understand.

"Tori?" Jade brought Tori's head up to meet her eyes, "I'm being serious here, promise me you'll never do that again, that was so stupid and reckless".

"I promise" Tori took a deep breath, looking upwards. She bit her lip as she felt Jade take her hand.

"Good, let's go find Cat" Jade linked their fingers together and began pulling Tori through the crowd again, taking pleasure in the fact that Tori was keeping so close to Jade's back that her ass was nearly in Tori's pelvis. They walked down the stairs, past the strippers on the poles and the squirty cream machine into the dance floor of grinding people. And there's where everything got intensified. There was hardly any room to move about that Jade felt Tori pull her back into her front.

Jade's hands instinctly moved round and brought Tori's arms around her waist, covering them with her own. She could feel Tori's head on her shoulder as they moved/danced their way around the dance floor. There was a moment when they both got so lost in the music and each other that Tori's hands began to wander up and down Jade's hips. Jade spun around at this and brought their front forms together, sending her hands soaring down Tori's back.

Tori gaped. Jade and her were… She bit her lip until something out of the corner of her eye made her freeze. Cat was on one of the stripper poles… stripping. Tori yanked herself from Jade's grasp and frantically pointed to the Cat stripper pole. Jade followed her gaze, eyes going angry when she spotted Cat. Tori took Jade's hand and began to move towards the pole, until she was right underneath it.

"Cat!" Tori screamed over the loud music. She thumped her fist on the pole stand until Cat looked down and smiled, "Cat!" Tori screamed again, "Stop-stop stripping!".

"What?" Cat mouthed back as she whipped off Tori's dress completely. A louder cheer of appreciation sounded off as Cat began moving around the pole.

Tori gaped at a semi naked Cat as Jade just rolled her eyes, her fingers still linked onto Tori's.

Jade looked down at her phone and opened a text message from Beck; _'I see you, Tori and Cat. On my way. Go find Andre at the wet t-shirt competition, I'll deal with Cat'. _Jade tapped Tori on her shoulder and showed her the text. They both nodded and headed for the stairs again, coming up to much quieter ground.

"Cat's a wild one" Tori said as she found she could talk and actually be heard again.

Jade said nothing to this and led the way over to the dripping wet topless people, who were currently having their pictures taken. Just when they thought they would find Andre in some kind of trouble there he was, shirtless, dripping wet and grinning widely as somebody took his photo.

"Andre" Jade walked over to him, "What the hell dude? Get your shirt, Beck's getting Cat, let's get out of here".

"But they crowned me the winner" Andre frowned. Another flash went off and Jade looked up to the man with camera with a growl.

"Hurry up" Jade shook her head and turned back to where she'd left Tori, who was now being hit on by a red-headed girl, dressed only in a bikini. Tori was nodding politely but she was staring at Jade with a look that said: 'Come rescue me, now!'.

"What is it with her and red heads?" Jade mumbled to herself as she charged over to them, "Hey honey" Jade said to Tori with sarcasm, "What are you doing here?".

"Talking to Ashley" Tori explained, "Jade, Ashley, Ashley, J-".

"I don't care" Jade cut Tori off but she looked at this 'Ashley' as she said it, "Get away from my girlfriend".

"Girlfriend?" Ashley frowned, looking to Tori, "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend".

"Yeah because that's how I normally start off my conversations" Tori replied, shaking her head.

"Why are you still standing here?" Jade snapped, "Go away!".

"No" Ashley smirked, folding her arms, "I think, she's not your girlfriend and you're just jealous".

"I think, I'm about to pummel your face into my fist!" Jade advanced on the other girl.

Tori froze, not wanting a fight to break out in a gay sex club - that would surely make the internet, there would probably be a video. So she did the only thing she could think of at the time. "Jade, don't" Tori pulled Jade backwards and without further warning, pulled Jade's head in and brought their lips together.

Suddenly, everything around them fell silent. The music, this Ashley girl, everything just went away. Jade winced, leaning into Tori so hard that Tori stumbled backwards and ended up against a table. Their lips finally began to move and their battle of dominance ended; Jade won that easily. She pushed Tori's arms down on the table behind her and held them there, letting her tongue finally slip inside. Tori groaned and let Jade take control, as they explored each other's mouths.

Tori felt a stirring in her stomach as Jade pushed her hips up on the table and walked in between her legs, wanting to be closer. Tori felt Jade's hand slide up her leg, making Jade swallow her vibrated moan. This only enabled Jade further as she pressed herself against Tori even harder this time. Their lips were moving so fast, over powering each other at the same time.

Tori couldn't even believe this was happening! She had just kissed Jade! Just… _kissed _her. And now Jade was kissing her back! In a gay sex club! Jade pulled back an inch for a gasp of air and just when Tori was scared Jade was gonna stop, her lips were right back on hers, trying to devour her. Tori pulled back, gasping as she tried to convey to Jade just how much they needed to finish this off, somewhere else.

"Tori?" Jade questioned Tori as she began kissing Tori's neck, enjoying the noises that were coming from Tori's throat.

"I need…" Tori gasped, feeling her eyes roll into the back of her head. She was so close now, so close and Jade was… "J-Jade" Tori gasped again, "I need you to…" she was hot and aching and she needed to find some relief.

When Jade saw Tori's lust-ridden face she nearly lost it there and then. Jade brought her head down at Tori's knees and began kissing upwards as Tori leaned backwards and gasped against the wall. This was overwhelming her… She had to be finished… She needed it to be Jade.

"Guys I won best stripper!" Cat's voice suddenly interrupted them and Jade jumped up, muscles tense.

"What's going on?" Cat looked between the frozen Jade and Tori, who was slumped against the wall, legs open, gasping.

"Nothing Cat" Jade snapped, "Nothing's going on".

Tori struggled to get off the table, wincing at just of how close she and Jade had came, literally. Tori straightened down her dress and avoided Jade's gaze as she walked towards the doors. Jade gave Cat a glare before slowly following after Tori. Cat shrugged as she bounced after them.

The cold night air was a shock to Tori's system as she looked at Andre's van. Standing there was a wet Andre, a cream-covered Robbie, and an amused Beck. Cat, who was just putting her dress back on hopped towards them as Tori and Jade awkwardly walked beside each other to the van.

To this day, nobody knows how Robbie got cream-covered, nor how Andre was talked into entering into a gay wet t-shirt competition.

The gang silently got into Andre's van and closed the door, feeling a thick atmosphere emerge. And that's how the gang's first visit went down.

**oOo**

Tori was the last to be dropped off and just before she jumped out of the van, Andre stopped her and said,

"I saw you and Jade".

Tori froze and glanced back over to Andre.

"I know you like her" Andre added, "I've known for a while actually but… This is Beck we're talking about, Tor, _Beck_! You can't steal his girl, it's not right".

"Andre" Tori pushed her fringe aside, "I swear to you, that kiss was just to get some girl to go away, Jade was saving me, it was not…" she paused. She couldn't say that it didn't mean anything. Of course it meant something to her. It meant everything to her.

"Tori, you've made some shit decisions in the past, like kissing Beck on your second day, and then kissing Cat's boyfriend after spraying her with cheese… You can't do this to Beck, _not _to Beck".

"It won't happen again" Tori sighed, jumping out of Andre's van.

"I know" Andre nodded, "Because if it does, I'll have to tell him".

Tori shut the door over and watched Andre drive away as she slowly walked back up to her house. She waited until she was in her bedroom, alone until she broke down.

She cried for what seemed like hours.

She cried for how shit she felt, she cried for fucking up her and Jade's already fragile friendship and she cried for betraying Beck and for disappointing Andre.

Tori decided the next time Cat invited her to a gay orgy club, she might just give it a miss.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed, like eternal love and gratification right here. I also really hope they never cancel Victorious. I hope some other network buys it and lets Dan continue it, but make it more adult. I wish for Jori.**

**Anyhow, thoughts?**

**Peace and love x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER SIX:**

It was two days later when Tori next heard from Jade. It was Sunday night when Tori's phone beeped. She was sitting on the couch next to Trina, watching MTV when she saw Jade's name on her screen. Tori sucked in a breath and opened the text message. It read;

'_Get your ass over to my house Vega, otherwise we'll fail this class. Don't forget to bring Little Albert'._

Tori let out a deep breath and stood up, walking up to her room. Little Albert was sitting on her bedside table and it made Tori wince. How was she going to spend a _whole _week at Jade's house? With Jade? Being around Jade, after she'd kissed her? After they'd came so close… She couldn't do that to Beck.

But Sikowitz already knew that Jade and Tori were meant to be a couple and they couldn't fail their favourite teacher's class. Tori grabbed a large bag and began packing her clothes away into it. She finished quickly and grabbing Little Albert she sped down the stairs to see Trina staring at her confusedly.

"God are you running away?" Trina rolled her eyes, "Take my car if you _must_, but use your own goddamn money".

"I'm not running away Trina!" Tori snapped, "I'm… staying at Jade's for the week remember? For Sikowitz's class. I already told mom and dad but I just assumed Jade wouldn't want me at hers after…" she shook her head, "I'll see you tomorrow in school?".

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Trina waved her sister out of the door and Tori sighed, shaking her head. If she couldn't even keep her emotions about Jade in check with Trina, how was she going to keep them in check when Jade was around?

"Something is going to go wrong" Tori muttered as she got her bike out of pavement, hooked her baggage onto the handle and got on. She couldn't believe she was going to peddle to Jade's house but she had no other option. Trina needed her car and it's not like Jade would come pick her up.

45 minutes later, Tori was out of breath and in front of Jade's house. It looked scary and dark and intimidating, just like Jade. It was secretative, and modern, and there was something eerie about it's appearance, just like Jade. Tori put her bike in Jade's driveway and walked with her bag to Jade's front door. Two big black double doors towered over Tori as she slowly knocked, feeling her throat dry up.

Not a minute later, the door swung open and Jade stood, looking bored and unimpressed. Jade didn't say anything to Tori, she just moved aside and let Tori through. Tori stepped through, feeling the chill in the house magnify as she stepped inside. The foyer lights were out and Tori glanced around. Jade's floor was pure marble, as were her walls. Everything looked so… pristine and intimidating.

"I hope you brought Little Albert" Jade walked past Tori towards the large set of stairs that led upstairs.

"I did" Tori followed after Jade, not wanting to be alone in the dark house that Jade obviously adored. Tori followed Jade through another hallway before they finally got to Jade's room. It was decorated mainly with black and white things and Tori couldn't entirely say she hated it. It had a classic look about it, modern yet… old fashioned. Like Jade was. Tori scolded herself; she had to stop comparing things to Jade.

Jade pointed over her king size bed, "I always sleep on the right side of the bed" she informed Tori.

"Excuse me?" Tori gaped.

"Did I stutter?" Jade spun around, the coldest that Tori had ever seen her, "I sleep on the right side. If you want to keep your arms and legs, _don't _cross into my side".

"I could just take the floor" Tori wanted Jade's floor to open up and swallow her.

"We're married" Jade snapped, "Of course we'll be sleeping in the same bed".

"Left side, gotcha" Tori put her bag down on the floor and looked around, glancing over to Jade with curiosity. Were they not going to talk about what happened on Friday? Or was it just going to hang there between them? Tori knew she had to bring it up.

"Jade" Tori began, taking in a haggard breath, "About Friday…" she looked down.

"For god sake Vega" Jade snapped, "Stop making this anymore awkward than it has to be. You kissed a girl, don't worry, it doesn't make you a lesbian".

Tori felt all her words fall out of her mouth. Jade just assumed that Tori would be freaking out about kissing a girl… But really Tori was freaking out about kissing the girl she liked, while said girl had a boyfriend.

Something else was niggling away at Tori. Jade and Tori's kiss had escalated and both had gotten so into it… Was it possible that Jade liked Tori back? Or was it just boredom, the atmosphere and the club that brought about their escapade? Tori sighed, feeling frustrated and annoyed that this was not going the way she wanted it to.

"But Beck..?" Tori's mouth gaped open. She was desperately trying to find anything to cling onto, to make Jade see that their kiss meant something to her.

"Beck was fine with it" Jade shrugged, "I told him it was an innocent kiss, fuelled by a little tipsiness and all the happenings in the club and he totally got it… Actually, he was a little pissed he missed it".

"Tipsiness?" Tori frowned, "Jade we didn't drink any-".

"Stop Vega" Jade interrupted her, "This doesn't change anything okay? So stop freaking out, the kiss meant nothing to me either, okay? Beck's fine with it, I'm fine with it, so just jump on board and stop trying to complicate things" and with that, Jade turned on her heel and stormed out.

As Jade stormed out, she sucked in a breath, the pain in her stomach at having to lie like that overwhelming her. But she had to. Jade couldn't risk losing that small tiny friendship she had with Tori and she had to make Tori somehow stop worrying about it.

As Tori watched Jade go, she fought back tears. She had thought there had been something there Friday night, she was so sure of it… But apparently not, the kiss meant nothing to Jade… Tori sighed and slumped down onto Jade's bed.

The fact that Beck was okay with the kiss just made Tori hurt more; it was no longer something that belonged to her and Jade. It was now something that the group could use in conversations like 'Oh remember when Tori did this stupid thing'. And if Beck was really okay with the kiss, then it meant that their kiss, their first kiss… really did mean nothing, when it meant _everything_ to Tori.

**oOo**

Tori had to leave Jade's intoxicating room. It had been an hour and Jade still hadn't come back. And Tori just had to leave her room. She couldn't be around Jade's things and not want to look through them. The hallway was still dark, Tori imagined that Jade liked it that way. She couldn't even imagine why. Tori's footsteps couldn't even be heard as she walked down the marble staircase and out into the foyer. Why must everything be so dark? Where the hell was Jade? Tori hated to admit it but this was the makings of a horror movie.

She walked further in the dark than she wanted to and came across another room. It wasn't a living room… Was it a kitchen? It was too dark to make out but when Tori came crashing into a cold solid counter she had to guess she was in the kitchen. She thought about calling out for Jade but something stopped her, probably the thought that she would actually get an answer.

"You look positively scared out of your wits" Jade's voice came from behind Tori and Tori spun around, eyes widening in fear as she saw a steel knife in Jade's hand.

Tori jumped backwards and ended up pressed against something cold, a fridge probably.

"Relax Vega" Jade smirked. She slammed the knife into the counter and Tori narrowed her eyes to make out a sandwich on the counter where Jade had directed the knife at, "You honestly thought I was going to axe murder your body in several little bits?".

"Course not" Tori stepped forwards, taking a deep breath, "I was just walking through the dark, as you do and I thought I heard a noise and then when I couldn't find you I started picturing the _Strangers _in my head, you know the movie? I hated that, hated that but for some it stuck with me so now whenever I'm alone at night I have to-".

"Chill" Jade cut Tori's rambling off, "All the lights are off because I have a sore head. This isn't usually how my house looks".

Tori found a smile appear on her lips, "Good…" she didn't know how much of the week she could take a house like this. It was just too creepy.

"So I take it you snooped around my room?" Jade finished making her sandwich and put it on a plate.

"I did not" Tori folded her arms, "I got so bored I almost fell asleep and then I came to look for you" she paused, "As your guest, can I get a sandwich?".

"As my guest, sure" Jade replied, "As my wife, make it yourself" she threw Tori a sarcastic look.

"Wait" Tori added, "Can you… Can you wait for me?".

Jade ignored the moment for an insult and Tori wondered why but didn't mention it as Jade pointed towards the bread bin.

"I already came up with a schedule for Little Albert" Tori said as she began making a cheese sandwich, sans meat which she was finding painful to cope with, "One of us should always hold him, we should take it in turns, I'll take him to Advanced Song Writing and you take him to Improve and then so on and so forth. As for the night, he goes to bed at 7, one of us wakes up 4am to feed him and then the other gets up at 6am to watch kiddy programs with him" she paused, "As long as we take it in turns it'll work out fine".

"Tori, it's a sack of flour" Jade dead-panned, "There's no way I'm getting up at 4am to feed a fictional baby and then up at 6am to watch kiddy programs with it".

"But I already have the report drafted up and everything" Tori frowned, "No one is going to have put as much effort into this as we- well, I have and I know this can get us an A".

"So? We'll say we did it and just not do it" Jade shrugged.

"Sikowitz will know Jade, he can tell if we're lying, he's the one who practically taught us how to lie" Tori finished making her sandwich and began cleaning up.

"I already knew how to lie way before Sikowitz ever taught me anything" Jade replied, shaking her head. She turned and walked out of the kitchen, making Tori quickly run after her.

"Look I'm here, you're here, Little Albert's here" Tori added, "We might as well just do this thing and get an A".

"Only if it'll get you to shut up" Jade yawned, "You take the 4am shift and I'll do the 6am one".

"I thought so" Tori smiled as they walked back into Jade's bedroom. The lights in Jade's bedroom had somehow went off and Tori went right slam bang into the back of Jade, pushing her down onto the floor and making both their sandwiches fly off their plates through the air.

Jade landed on her back as Tori's body slammed right into Jade's, her knee accidentally hitting Jade's groin. Jade suppressed a growl as Tori composed herself and used her hands to get off Jade and lean over her. "Sorry" Tori winced, "This is why the lights should always be on".

Jade impulsively reached out and stroked a piece of Tori's hair behind her ear. Tori felt her stomach do somersaults at that action but almost as soon as it happened, Jade shoved Tori off her to go and bin the two sandwiches lying on the floor.

Tori cursed herself silently as she stood up. Jade ignored her and walked towards the door. Just when Tori was frightened Jade would walk out and leave her in the dark, Jade closed her bedroom door over and walked to the right side of the bed, climbing in. Tori hesitated for a moment before climbing into the left side, feeling funny inside at the thought of sleeping in Jade's bed. It smelled like Jade and Tori had to withhold from bundling the covers into her nose.

Jade's back was turned away from Tori and Tori bit her lip. What had just happened? Tori wanted to ask but she didn't want to get her head bitten off again.

So she didn't say anything. Neither did Jade.

**oOo**

Tori yawned as she opened the school doors and walked inside, carrying Little Albert in her arms. Almost immediately, Cat jumped out of nowhere and giggled, "Tori! How is your assignment going?".

"Just swell" Tori replied sarcastically, "Jade wouldn't get up for the 6am shift and when I tried to wake her she hit me!" she sighed, "So I had to do both shifts, I've had like 3 hours sleep, I feel tired and disgusting".

"You don't look disgusting" Cat smiled happily, "Robbie and I are separated so Angelica's with him the now and then I get her for lunch! I'm so excited I get to feed her lots of little carrots".

"Good for you Cat" Tori yawned again. It was the lack of meat, the lack of sleep and the lack of… something else that was making Tori so tired all the time. She got to her locker, Cat following her when Andre, Robbie, Beck and Trina came bounding round the corner arguing over something that looked like a can of juice.

"What the hell?" Tori screamed, frowning at her arguing friends.

"It's the last can of Cherry Coke" Andre explained, holding the can up as high as she could, withdrawing it from everyone's grasping reach.

"Seriously?" Tori asked, "Get another drink".

"No you don't understand" Trina began in her usual whiny voice, "This is last Cherry Coke can that might have the ring in it".

Tori gestured for her to explain.

"The ring" Trina replied, "The Golden Ring - if you find it in one of the Cherry Coke's you win a private concert from Katy Perry!".

"Private concert from Ke$ha wasn't enough for you?" Tori shook her head. "Give me that" she reached out and grabbed it from Andre's raised hand, "I'll keep it in my locker until the end of the day, and then we can figure out a way to fairly decide who gets the can" she put the can in her locker and shut it over.

"I think Andre should be disqualified since he already won a trip to Spain" Beck spoke up, hands raised up in defence.

"Spain?" Trina's eyes snapped round, "_Spain_?".

"Don't get any pretty ideas Trina" Andre warned her, "Sinjin already took the last spot".

"What?" Trina screamed, "You give Sinjin a place before you give me one?".

"I'd give Satan a place before I gave you one" Andre snapped back. He turned to Beck, "Yeah funny how my Spain benefiting _all_ of us".

"It's bad enough you went to that club opening without me! Now you're going to go to Spain without me?" Trina whined. At the mention of the club opening, everyone grew quiet and tense and Tori turned around, frowning.

"Since when are you all quiet?" Jade's voice interrupted their awkward silence and Tori turned around, seeing the Goth girl holding a cup of coffee.

"Well" Cat began, "Trina brought up the club opening and then everyone went silent because of all the weird things we did there" she giggled at the thought of it.

Trina frowned, "_What_ weird things?".

"Never speak of it" Andre said suddenly.

"_Never_" Robbie added.

"Yeah, I still don't know why you guys were wet and covered in cream?" Jade frowned, avoiding Tori's gaze.

"_What_?" Trina smirked.

"Never speak of it!" Andre and Robbie cried at the same time.

"I took my clo-" Cat began but Beck reached out and covered her mouth with his hand and whispered, "Never speak of it".

"There is something going on here" Trina raised her eyebrows, " And I'm going to find out what" she gave them a pointed look and then walked away.

The gang sighed together and Tori didn't wait another moment; she just slammed Little Albert into Jade's arms and walked off.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight" Cat's voice followed Tori down the corridor.

"I would but I have to write a song for Advanced Song Writing and I'm staying at Jade's for the week and you know what she's like" Tori replied, rubbing her eyes.

"But you're married?" Cat frowned, "So technically, isn't Jade's domain half yours… for the week? I can bring over pizza and help you write your song, I make this amazing pizza: I add liquid cheese, onions, peppers, anchovies, squid, jelly babies and then I-".

"Tonight sounds great, Cat" Tori cut her off, "But… why don't you just pick a pizza up from _Tony Sloany's_?".

"Okay!" Cat grinned, bouncing away.

Tori ripped her phone out of her jeans and sent a message to Jade; _'Cat's coming over tonight. You owe me for the double shift and making me ride my bike to school, thanks for that by the way'._

She couldn't help but feel anger towards Jade. Just when she was beginning to make the slightest bit of progress, Jade just ripped it out from underneath her and threw it in the trashcan.

Tori spun back around before turning the corner and saw Jade, standing by her locker with Little Albert. She was looking down at her phone with an angry expression on her face.

Just before Jade looked back up, Tori disappeared round the corner.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I hate this chapter for some reason. So like it for me? Also, I know I was absent and I apologise but I was feeling down. I thought Jori could help.**

**Peace and love x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Beck was nice enough to give Tori a lift to Jade's after school, when it appeared that Jade had already left without her, again. Tori had almost refused his offer; knowing it might be awkward that Beck had found out she had kissed his girlfriend but it really wasn't. Beck was still the same nice guy Beck he had always been. That made Tori feel worse.

Beck turned on the radio and Tori folded her arms, almost wondering if she should just quit this stupid assignment completely. Jade was no help whatsoever and Tori was almost sure that Little Albert felt lighter than he was before Tori had slammed him into Jade's chest.

They were almost at Jade's house when Beck said suddenly, "So… You and Cat doing something after school?".

"Yeah she's coming round to help me with my Advanced Song Writing project" Tori replied, looking down at Little Albert. Where Tori had drawn a happy face with a yellow high lighter on the sack of flour, Jade had taken her black permanent marker and turned it into an angry face.

"Maybe this isn't my place…" Beck added, "But… You are aware that Cat likes you, right?".

Tori frowned, "Like as in…?".

"As in more than a friend" Beck turned off his engine and Tori looked around; they were already at Jade's house.

"What?" Tori gasped, "You mean… That kiss? Cat just did that for our characters, she was John and I was Skye and we were engaged".

"Tori" Beck looked at her sympathetically, "I've had enough secret crushes in my lifetime to know when someone likes someone else… Look, we've all been there with Cat, she crushes on you for a month and then moves onto someone else, it's just her playful nature I guess, but… On the off chance it's not just a crush… maybe you should let her know you don't like her…" he paused, "Unless… do you like her?".

Tori frowned, feeling stunned. The only girl she had ever had a crush on was Jade. But Jade was with Beck… Not Tori. Tori looked back up to Beck. She wasn't attracted to Cat in the slightest but… if Jade was never going to pay any attention to her then maybe… Tori shook her head. No, it was wrong to lead Cat on when she knew she didn't have any feelings for her.

"I take it that's a no?" Beck looked at Tori shaking her head.

"Definitely a no" Tori pushed her fringe back, "But thanks for the ride Beck, and for the advice" she opened the passenger door but before she got out she added quickly, "Look I know Jade's already told you about Friday but once again… I am _really_ sorry, I don't know what came over me, it must have been the heat-".

"The heat?" Beck frowned.

"Well yeah" Tori nodded, "I know that's no excuse to go around kissing other people's girlfriends but there was this girl who was going to start a fight with Jade and I just…" Tori stopped when she noticed Beck's confused face. "You didn't know, did you?" Tori asked quietly.

Instead of looking pissed off, Beck actually looked amused and this only made Tori more confused, "Look, it's okay, if you say it meant nothing then it meant nothing. See you later Tori".

"Bye" Tori slammed the passenger door over and looked back up to Jade's house. Why in God's name had the brunette lied to her?

Beck chuckled as he started his engine up. He took out his phone and sent Jade a text message; _'You been cheating on me girlfriend? Just found out from Tori about your little kiss, head's up, she looks pissed since she thought I already knew. P.S - I asked her about Cat, she says she doesn't like her'._

Beck looked round just in time to see Tori disappearing through Jade's double doors. He put his car into reverse and once he was out of Jade's driveway, he was still laughing, all the way down the road.

**oOo**

"Jade?" Tori screamed Jade's name as she paced through the foyer into the kitchen. It was empty but Tori continued, "Jade? We need to talk, right now!" Tori made a beeline for the stairs, running up them. She walked all the way to Jade's room and opened the door, "Jade West! When I find you, I'm going to-".

"What?" a voice interrupted her.

Tori spun around and saw Jade, dripping wet with just a towel wrapped around her. Tori tried to maintain her annoyance but she could feel it all slowly slipping away at the sight of Jade, in a small hardly there towel. Tori turned around, trying to compose herself when Jade spoke again.

"What are you going to do?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

Tori took a deep breath and avoided Jade's gaze, "So I said sorry to Beck, for you know… Friday and he didn't know about it! At _all_!".

"So?" Jade shrugged casually.

"You lied to me!" Tori gasped, "And now Beck knows, for _real_! But mostly because you lied to me! I thought…".

"You thought what?" Jade put her hand on her hip, "You thought little old Jade doesn't lie, to poor old Tori? Grow up, I just told you that to stop you from freaking out about something that didn't mean anything".

Tori felt herself losing what she had planned to win. Jade had no clue how much that kiss meant to her… They almost… Tori almost gave herself Jade, she would have, she would have let Jade take her right there and then… How can that _not _mean anything, at all?

"What Vega? Ran out of things to shout about?" Jade walked past Tori and spun around, "Why the hell are you getting so annoyed in the first place? It's not like I owe you anything, why are you taking this so personally?" Jade stopped at her bed and looked round. She frowned… Was it possible that Tori Vega…

Tori, with her back to Jade still realised she had lost this non-argument. Technically Jade was right. The kiss meant nothing to Jade and therefore Tori had nothing to feel annoyed about. Tori fought back tears as she pushed her hair back and let out a deep breath, "You're right, it doesn't matter".

"Vega" Jade said as Tori began to walk out of Jade's room.

"I need to set up for Cat, she's helping me with my song" Tori replied before speeding out of Jade's room.

Jade watched her go with a frown. Did Tori take that lie so personally because the kiss had actually meant something to her? That wouldn't make any sense… would it? Jade sighed and grabbed her clothes, beginning to dry herself off and get dressed.

**oOo**

"Come on Tori" Cat whined, "I know you can do this, just think of a time where you've had your heart ripped out".

Tori sighed, "Cat it isn't that easy" she stood up from Jade's recording studio, who had unexpectedly told Tori to use it 10 minutes before Cat had arrived, with pizza in hand. Apart from failing in writing her song, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell Jade was doing.

"Have you ever been in love?" came Cat's innocent sounding question but Tori could tell there was more behind her. As well as dealing with her feelings for Jade, there was also Beck's revelation of Cat to deal with. Cat had been her usual bubbly self the entire time and Tori tried to imagine Cat telling her she had feelings for her but she just couldn't. This was Cat she talking about, innocent little Cat! Who wasn't _that _innocent, if Friday was anything to go by.

"I don't know" Tori sat back down, shaking her head.

"Okay it doesn't have to be about heartbreak" Cat leaned forwards, "What about other emotions? Like anger, jealousy, happiness, sadness?".

Tori knew she could write a song about jealousy in her sleep but she had to perform it to her class… She didn't know if she could do that. The video might go on the Slap and that would just be worse. "Okay, I mean we could go for happiness, I'm a happy person… Most of the time".

"I can help you there because I'm always happy!" Cat grinned, "Except when I'm not happy" her smile faded and Tori said nothing, picking up her pad.

"Only one problem" Tori slapped her notebook down on the chair next to her, "I'm not happy" she folded her arms over.

"Tori Vega not happy?" a voice entered the studio and Jade appeared, holding a glass of lemonade in her hand, "I thought I'd never see the day".

Tori said nothing as Jade walked over and looked down at the notebook, "Wow, you really do have nothing" Jade commented.

"Well I have an idea" Cat pulled Tori off the chair, "You want happiness right? Well, you know that feeling you get when you kiss someone and your stomach is all butterflies and you feel like you're flying…" as Cat continued, Tori looked over to Jade as Cat said this and Jade almost dropped the glass of lemonade in her hand.

Tori was staring at her like… Tori was staring at her like Jade always stared at Tori, secretly of course. Tori and Jade's intense staring competition was interrupted when Cat reached out and pulled Tori in towards her, pressing their lips together. Tori struggled for a second and pulled away, looking round just in time to see Jade fleeing the studio.

"Jade!" Tori cried. She spun around to Cat, "Cat! What the hell do you think you're doing?".

"I was trying to make you happy" Cat looked away, feeling tears spring into her eyes, "I thought-".

"Cat, _no_" Tori stressed painfully, "No, you're one of my best friends, but no… I like…".

"I know" Cat pulled back, "You like Jade, no surprise there, you just can't keep your hands off other people's partners can you?" Cat grabbed her bag and ran out of the studio, leaving Tori to stand there, gaping.

Tori hadn't even realised she was crying until she felt her cheeks were wet. It was a moment of shock to process what had just happened. Jade had ran away when Cat kissed her and with the staring just moments before the kiss… Did Jade like Tori back? Tori grabbed her jacket and ran out of the studio and into the kitchen. Jade and Cat were nowhere to be found.

Tori just stood there, alone and confused, holding her head.

What the hell had just happened?

**oOo**

Jade knew she was driving erratically but she couldn't help it. She was in front of Beck's RV before she even knew where she was going. She climbed out of her car and ran to Beck's door, banging on it with her fists. Was she crying? Oh god, why was she crying for fuck sake? The RV door swung open and Beck moved aside to let Jade through.

"I don't know what's happening to me" Jade whispered as Beck closed the door behind her.

"Something happen with Tori?" Beck frowned.

"Cat kissed her and I ran out but even before that with the sandwiches and the whole… bed thing and she's right there next to me looking so… _Tori_! And then on Friday and I told it didn't mean anything and I lied and-" Jade stopped when Beck pulled her into his arms.

"I knew something bad would happen" Beck muttered, closing his eyes, "Jade" he pulled back from her, "I think it's time we broke up".

"Great, now you're breaking up with me!" Jade sighed, pulling away. She let out a deep breath and slumped down onto Beck's couch.

"Jade come on" Beck rubbed the back of his neck, "This isn't working anymore, we only said we would continue this façade unless we were both happy and you're not happy anymore… You want to go after Tori and that's something you should take on board".

"Tori's the straightest girl I've ever met" Jade grabbed onto Beck's pink pillow and hugged it, "Say we break up, what then? Tori's never gonna love me, she can't…".

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Beck replied, "The way she looks at us sometimes, it's jealously and I know that jealously is not for you… She's jealous of me".

Jade frowned, shaking her head, "This is so stupid to even think about it! What am I doing here? Crying? Over Vega? What is going on?".

Beck smiled softly and reached out to wipe away one of Jade's tears, "You're… falling in love" he sighed, "It happens to the best of us".

Jade's face fell, "I'm not…" she shook her head.

"Love makes you do the wacky" Beck shrugged. He paused, "While we're talking about this… I've met someone".

Jade looked up, "Someone?".

"At that club we went to" Beck explained, "Never speak of it, I know" he chuckled, "But… He's really nice, he's older, nineteen, a photographer, his name's Tom and he asked me out".

"Are you gonna go?" Jade wiped her tears away, "What if someone sees you? That might risk exposure".

"I think I'm gonna go" Beck nodded, "I mean, I'm not telling my parents or coming out, or anything like that, yet but I really like this guy, Jade… I feel like there could really be something there".

"That's great Beck" Jade smiled slowly.

"And I don't want him to find out that I had ever had this little cover up" Beck gestured between the two of them, "Tom gets that I don't wanna tell anyone but he's so confident and sure of himself that if he found out I had a 'girlfriend' as a cover… He might not… want to go out with me".

Jade nodded, "So you want to 'break up'?".

Beck looked away, "I know this has to be a really weird time to be asking this but… yeah. I mean, if nothing comes of Tom and you still want to get 'back together' then sure, I'm up for that but… I owe it to myself to put my whole self into this, it's taking me quite a while to forget about Andre but I feel like I'm almost there".

"You deserve happiness Beck" Jade nodded. She leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek, "We are officially 'broken up'".

"Thank you" Beck smiled back, "If you want to tell people that you broke up with me, I'm cool with that".

"I'll take you up on that, I do have a reputation to keep up" Jade sighed, leaning backwards into the couch, "I wish I didn't have to go home, or really, I wish Vega wasn't in my house".

"I can only tell you what I know to be true" Beck added, "If you really can't get over your feelings for her then you have to tell her, because if she doesn't like you back then you can hurt and heal and move on, instead of torturing yourself like this".

"God, this is all so confusing" Jade buried her head in her hands, "I mean it had to be Vega didn't it? Course it did, she always so perfect".

"I think she likes you back more than you think" Beck shrugged "But that's just me".

"I feel like such an idiot" Jade shook her head, "I'm Jade freaking West, how can this kind of shit happen, to me?".

Beck laughed, "Either way, it's going to be okay Jade, I promise".

"What would I do without you?" Jade leaned over and pulled Beck in for a hug, "I expect to meet this Tom guy you know".

"I'll see what I can do" Beck squeezed her back.

**oOo**

"I don't even recognise myself anymore" Tori mumbled to herself while looking in Jade's full length mirror. She prodded away at her eyebrows before spinning around Jade's room, sighing. She'd called Cat 30 times, with no answer and texted Jade about a million times. It made no sense. Why would Jade just flee like that? What the hell was going on?

Boredly, Tori walked over to Jade's closet and before she could talk herself out of it, she opened the doors and peeked inside. Most of Jade's clothes were black, black and black! Some glitter… A couple of blue jeans that Tori had never seen her wear… More black. Just when Tori was about to close the door back over, something caught her eye on the floor.

It was a white shoe box. It looked so out of place that Tori couldn't resist from bending down to pick it up. She knew she shouldn't open it, this was Jade's personal private room… Something in her stomach ate away at her, dying to know what was inside. But Tori shook her head and put the box back down, standing up and closing the doors over. She turned around, thinking it time to go back into the studio to finish her song when she stopped.

On an impulse, Tori headed back for the cupboard and opened the doors, grabbing the white shoe box again. She lifted it and placed it on Jade's bed. Without giving her mind another second to talk her out of it, Tori's fingers pried open the shoe box lid and her eyes glanced down. There was no scandalous vibrator or hidden gun or a stash full of drugs or anything like that. It was just pictures… Tons and ton of _pictures_ of the gang, all together, at school at Sikowitz's method acting sleepover, at Prome.

Tori reached down and looked through them, pulling up one in particular. It was of Tori and Jade, the day that accidentally trashed the wrong car for their stint on The Wood. They were both standing back to back, holding their golf sticks in their hands. Tori smiled and put it back, looking through some more. As she got deeper down, she found there was lots of pictures of her and Jade, mostly pictures with a grinning Tori and an unhappy looking Jade. But why did Jade have so many pictures of just her and Tori?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" an angry voice screamed into the room and Tori snapped her head up, seeing Jade in the doorway, looking red with rage.

"I was just…" Tori put the lid back on the box as Jade stormed over to her and wrenched the shoe box into her arms.

"You were just what, Vega?" Jade snapped, putting the shoe box away, "You were just snooping through my things? Who the fuck do you think you are?".

"Jade, I know it was wrong but-" Tori began.

"Get out!" Jade suddenly screamed.

"What?" Tori felt her face drop.

"Get out of my house!" Jade shouted again and Tori ran to the other side of Jade's bed to grab her bag. Before she left Jade's room she spun around and opened her mouth to say something.

"Go!" Jade commanded and Tori didn't wait a moment longer. She turned and ran as fast as she could from Jade, her creepy house and those photos.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Let me know what you think pretties?**

**Peace and love x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

"Jade, Tori, why don't you explain what happened?" Lane asked the two girls sat before him. They were sat at opposite ends of the sofa, glaring at each other. Lane had set the candles, turned on the calming music and even offered them a cup of herbal tea but nothing was drowning out the tension in this room. He leaned back and asked, "Who wants to go first?".

Jade flung Tori a glare before turning to Lane, "What does it even matter?". This was so stupid! Why was she even here? She did _not_ need to be here for God sake, she hadn't even done anything wrong!

"Your punishment is an hour talking with me and if you don't talk about it then your punishment will be worse" Lane replied, "Tori, why don't you explain why you poured water over Jade's head?".

Tori sighed and cleared her throat, "It's a long story".

"Well, I've got time" Lane said in a voice that meant he was going to get the real story whether they liked it or not.

"I was trying to give my report on the Little Albert assignment" Tori began, "It was changed recently from being married to being divorced and Jade was no help at all and when I told them I had to take care of Little Albert myself for the rest of the week - like I _did_" Tori shot Jade a look, "Jade flipped out and-".

"You cannot possibly start from there" Jade interrupted her, "The only reason we got divorced is because you couldn't respect my privacy!".

"Interesting" Lane leaned forwards, "And Jade how did you feel about that?".

When Jade just glared at Lane, Tori said, "Okay yes I invaded Jade's privacy but I honestly regret it but I mean, it's not anything that Jade doesn't done to me!".

"Interesting" Lane nodded again, "And what kind of things does Jade do to upset you?".

"Well where do I begin? She poured coffee over my head my first day here, she constantly insults me and degrades me, she talks down to me, she went rummaging through my room once - and you didn't see me complaining! Oh she made my bag of donated blood to Robbie disappear, after which I had to give more pints, which then ruined my Steamboat Suzie performance, like she planned! Then she pushed me off a tower onto an inflatable bag, told everyone I hit her when I hadn't! Oh you're gonna love this, one day Jade just hands me cup of coffee, from the trash-".

"Okay why don't we all just calm down" Lane interrupted, "Jade, are you taking on board everything that Tori is saying?".

Jade took her earphones out of her ears, "What?".

"See!" Tori cried, "She's so disrespectful! So I went through her stuff, she kicked me and Little Albert out! And then ignored me for the rest of the week! But _only _today does she care when I presented the assignment as it _actually _happened, with me doing _all _the work as a divorced parent and Jade doing _nothing_!".

"You poured water over my head!" Jade snapped.

"Only because you tackled me to the ground in the middle of my report!" Tori screamed back.

"You were staring a little too much at Beck!" Jade found herself saying.

"I'm beginning to sense there may be something else other than missed assignment and insults going on here" Lane took a sip of his water, "Jade, what privacy of yours was Tori invading?".

"Does it matter?" Jade snapped.

"A box of photos" Tori answered for her, "Photos that weren't even _that _private; considering I was in most of them!".

Jade felt her face burn with embarrassment as Lane asked "Really?" with a growing smile, "And Tori, how did you feel, knowing that Jade kept pictures of you?".

"What?" Tori asked weakly, looking away. To be honest, it made her feel giddy.

"How did you feel?" Lane asked again.

Jade glanced over to Tori, who was finding it hard to say anything at all.

"It appears to me that while Jade isn't always the nicest person in the world, Tori, you seek out her approval and when Jade doesn't give you it, you just try harder" Lane frowned, "Jade you recognised this immediately in Tori… Have you ever thought about why you hate Tori so much? Could it be you're only nasty to her so she'll come back again?".

"Did you actually get a Psychologist's degree?" Jade snapped, "Because you sound like a hippy that just got high and accidentally ate his pet monkey".

"Whenever you get close to Jade, she just pushes you away" Tori added, "Every time you think you can call her your friend, she just does something to prove you wrong".

"Cry me a river" Jade rolled her eyes, "We're friends by association of our other friends".

"See I don't believe that" Lane shook his head, "I think, what you two are showing here is very common in most teenagers".

"And just what exactly are we showing here Doc?" Jade snapped sarcastically.

"Sexual tension, for one" Lane replied, "A little jealously perhaps, Jade. Tori strolled in here, started taking all the leads and parts, and that used to be you. Tori you look up to Jade in a way that you don't even realise and you put up with her _not_ because of your associated friends but because… on some other deeper level, you'd rather it be _this _way than _no_ way at all".

"Maybe the other stuff is true but… Sexual tension?" Tori laughed weakly and shook her head, "That's… you know, ridic-ridiculous".

Jade was saying nothing about this.

"Okay maybe I'm wrong" Lane shrugged, "Jade why don't we talk about your love life? I heard you recently broke up with Beck".

"Yeah so?" Jade sighed.

"Well, who initiated it?" Lane asked.

"I did" Jade folded her arms defensively. Then she added, "It was a mutual thing… The spark just wasn't there".

"And how are you coping?" Lane could see Tori's intrigued face just as clearly as Jade couldn't.

"I'm fine" Jade licked her dry lips, "We're still friends… Nothing's really changed".

"Your break up hasn't put any pressure on your group?" Lane asked.

"Why would it put pressure on them? Its our break up" Jade snapped.

"Tori" Lane turned to Tori, "Explain how you felt when you heard about Jade and Beck's break up".

"I was shocked, because I had to read about it on the Slap" Tori shrugged weakly, "I texted both of them but only Beck replied".

"Jade, why didn't you respond to Tori's text? She was just being a friend" Lane looked at Jade.

"Because I don't want Vega as a friend, the break up had nothing to do with her and I was still pissed off" Jade shook her head, looking away.

"And before these chain of events" Lane began, "Everything was normal between you two?".

"Define normal" Tori grimaced.

"The way it's always been, Tori you still talk to Jade even though she's mean to you" Lane explained.

"Yeah, that's how it's always been" Tori suppressed what she felt was a depressed look about to appear on her face.

"So has anything happened lately? To change things between you two?" Lane frowned.

"Nothing" Jade snapped, although in her mind, all she could think about was the kiss they shared Friday night. That's when everything changed.

"Tori?" Lane looked over to Tori, who looked like she was trying to escape into Lane's sofa, "Has anything changed for you?".

"Well" Tori sat back up, sighing. "Cat might of… kissed me".

"_Twice_" Jade added in, glaring at Tori.

"Really?" Lane leaned forwards, "And how did you feel about that?".

"Awkward, upset" Tori frowned, "I thought Cat and I were just friends but it turns out, she was crushing on me… She still won't look me in the eye properly but she's still having lunch with the group so at least she isn't avoiding me".

"Jade" Lane tuned to Jade with a big smile, "How did you feel when Cat kissed Tori?".

"I wasn't surprised" Jade stared down at her burgundy boots, "I suspected Cat had a thing for Tori for a while but Tori did not do herself any favours, she totally led Cat on".

"I did not!" Tori gasped, "What exactly did I do?".

"Are you even kidding?" Jade spun around, "Look at you, you're always so happy and your smile is like happy bunnies and sunshine, it's _sickening_! You're like a disease! And you're always touching Cat or hugging her or finding some reason to be around her!".

"Jade that is so not true and you know it" Tori shook her head, "If I'm not doing my homework, or sleeping or showering or going to class then I'm trying to find you!".

"Not good enough!" Jade growled, "You should of told Cat you were not interested in her from the get go!".

"Jade, I had no idea she even liked me!" Tori screamed back.

"Bullshit!" Jade jumped up from the sofa, "You're so flirty with _everyone_ you meet, it's no wonder you can't tell if someone likes you, you just flip your hair and expect everyone to drop at your feet!".

"As if!" Tori jumped up as well, "Why the hell do you even care?".

"Because I like you!".

Jade slapped a hand over her mouth. There. It was out now. Nothing could be done about it. Tori's face fell and her stomach did somersaults as she processed what Jade had told her.

"Well I think we're really getting somewhere" Lane stood up, rubbing his hands together, "Now If you excuse me, I have to get away from your tiny angst teenage minds as soon as possible before I go insane" he headed for his door, opened it and disappeared.

"Oh my god" Jade spun around, shaking her head.

"Jade" Tori walked forwards, "Did you just say you liked me?" Tori wanted to slap herself… Was this even happening?

"Oh god" Jade bent over, leaning her arms on her knees, taking a deep breath. She jumped up and spun around to face Tori, "You don't have to give me the straight speech okay? Just… don't tell anyone about this, please?".

"Jade" Tori shook her head, moving forwards, "This is unbelievable".

"Trust me I didn't ask for this" Jade replied sourly.

"Jade" Tori found herself grinning. She reached forward and brought hers and Jade's lips together.

"Tori" Jade pulled back, eyes questioning her.

"I've liked you since I first met you" Tori whispered against Jade's lips, "Lane was right" kiss, "I've" kiss, "Always came back" kiss, "To you" kiss, "Because I wanted your approval".

Tori winced in pain during their kisses at not having Jade's lips for this long and Jade winced because she couldn't believe what was happening. Their skins burned together as their tongues danced and fought our dominance at the same time. This was like finally coming home. Jade growled into Tori's lips and pushed her into the wall, running her hands up and down Tori's thighs.

Tori gasped and let Jade roam her hands over her body as she felt slight pain throb away at her neck. Jade was sucking and biting Tori's neck, pressing every inch of herself against the Latina. Jade was going to mark Tori and make her hers. Everyone was going to know Tori was taken and if anyone so much as looked Tori's way, Jade was going to personally strangle them to death. Tori brought Jade's lips back up to her mouth as she smiled into their kiss. Their next kiss was so painfully delicate Jade wanted to rip Tori's clothes off right there and then.

But then…

"Tori stop" Jade suddenly wrenched her lips away from Tori's and tried to collect her thoughts, "Tori you don't know what you're getting yourself into".

"Is that supposed to be some kind of warning?" Tori frowned.

"Yes" Jade snapped, "It is! You think you like me but you don't _know_ me! You don't know… You don't know dark Jade! I mean it, you won't be able to handle me".

"Jade, stop being melodramatic" Tori shook her head, "I know I want you… How do you know you want me? There's things about me you about even know!".

"I won't be the kind of girlfriend you deserve!" Jade snapped, "I'll want sex most of the time-".

"No complaining here" Tori slipped in.

"I won't remember your birthday or try to talk to you about your day! I'll be selfish, I'll want you all to myself, I'll get crazy possessive jealous if you talk to your postman!" Jade continued, "I'll disappoint you".

"Jade this doesn't make any sense" Tori replied, "Why did you tell me you liked me if you don't want to be with me?".

"For one I thought you wouldn't want me back" Jade pushed her fringe out of the way, "And two, you weren't supposed to find out in the first place, it just came out in the heat of the moment".

"Just because something scares you doesn't mean you shouldn't jump head first into it" Tori wanted kiss Jade again so badly. When Jade didn't reply Tori asked, "Why the hell is it any different from you and Beck being together? You lasted two and a half years right? What, Beck can handle 'dark Jade' but I can't?".

"It's hard to explain" Jade sighed, shaking her head, "It's different with Beck… It's not the same".

"I don't know why I even bothered" Tori raised her hands in defeat.

"I'm not sorry for the truth" Jade replied hotly, "It was just different with Beck! He wasn't…".

"Well then explain it to me, make me understand!" Tori screamed back.

"I can't!" Jade cried. She couldn't tell Tori her relationship with Beck wasn't even real because then she'd need to explain Beck's secret and she knew she couldn't out him when he wasn't ready for it. She wasn't even ready for it.

"This is so typical Jade" Tori shook her head, "Even when there's no problem you have to create one! You like me, I like you, you're not with Beck anymore, I'm single and yet still, there's always something there! You do that to yourself because you don't want to be happy because you think if you allow yourself to be the slightest bit happy than something will go wrong!".

Jade wanted to slap herself. This was what she was talking about! She would always disappoint Tori, whether it be with her insults or her reluctance to commit. A warm feeling took over when Jade actually accepted that Tori liked her back… Tori liked her back! But then she felt doubt and insecurity again… She couldn't let Tori see her real self, Tori would…

Jade was so confused she wanted to scream.

"I don't know what you want from me" Tori picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "But the minute that I leave this classroom, this conversation never happened".

"What about the kiss?" Jade asked hoarsely, "Did that happen?".

"Course it happened" Tori whispered back, looking deep into Jade's conflicted brown eyes, "See you round Jade" Tori opened the door and then she was just gone.

Jade slowly slunk into Lane's sofa, stunned and shocked and confused all at once. She stayed like that for a while.

**oOo**

Tori couldn't even focus on her homework. She was still getting her head around what had just happened. Jade liked her back… Actually liked her back! And they'd kissed, _again_! And then she hated Jade again. Why was Jade creating problems out of thin air? It was so stupid! It was so _Jade_ to be this way! She would always push Tori away and Tori knew it.

Suddenly, Tori's front door bell went and Tori rushed off the couch to answer it. Andre was standing there, with a look on his face that told Tori he was annoyed.

"Well, where's Trina?" Andre asked.

"Trina?" Tori frowned. When Andre showed her his phone, she read a text message he'd gotten from Trina; '_Come over ASAP, got something I think you'd like to see'._

"Trina?" Tori called out confusedly, "Why did you invite Andre over?" Andre walked inside and closed the front door over.

"Hello _friends_" Trina appeared mysteriously at the front of the stairs, with her laptop in her hands, "How are you both doing today?".

"Trina" Tori repeated, "I have homework to do and I'm sure Andre doesn't want to be your friend, so what's going on?".

"Oh I'll tell you dear sister of mine" Trina walked down the stairs in front of her until she was standing behind the couch, looking at Tori and Andre with a devious smile on her face, "Does this ring any bells?" she flipped her laptop round dramatically so Tori and Andre could see the screen.

"Oh no!" Andre cried, looking like he was about to break down.

"Give me that!" Tori leaned forwards and wrenched the laptop from Trina, who was smirking. Tori started at the website in front of her… It was Simply Red's website. And there were photos in the Gallery section, meant to show people what kind of vibe went down there.

"How the hell did you find this?" Tori demanded.

"I did say I was going to find out what you and your weird friends were hiding" Trina replied, grinning widely, "After Cat told me the name of the club, it wasn't that hard to do an internet search... You know the only reason they take pictures in clubs is to post them on the internet, right?".

"Stop being condescending, Trina" Tori snapped. She turned back to the laptop screen, wincing at a photo of Andre, standing proud, wet and topless, with the caption of 'Male Winner of the Wet Chest Competition 2011!'.

"I just got so confused!" Andre screamed suddenly, "The guy said I had pretty skin and he told me I could win and I just… Ah!".

"Oh nobody's judging _you_" Trina said, folding her arms and giving her sister a pointed look.

Tori's stomach fell, "What?".

"Scroll down" Trina smiled happily.

Hesitantly, Tori scrolled down and she gaped as underneath Andre's picture was a photo of herself and Jade… locked in a passionate embrace.

"I mean if you like gay sex clubs and girls, I'm fine with that" Trina waved her hand dismissively, "But _Jade_, of all people? I mean, is it your main mission to bring shame to the Vega name or do you just have a natural talent for it?".

"My Grandmother's gonna go crazy, even more than she already is!" Andre cried suddenly, falling to the floor on his knees, "I liked the attention, I swear that was all it was!".

"Trina" Tori ran her hand through her hair as Trina walked round the couch and grabbed the laptop from her sister, "I can explain-".

"Oh you haven't even seen the best part" Trina directed the screen so Andre and Tori could both see it as she scrolled down further. The photos that followed were Cat, semi naked and in the middle of bending round the stripper pole. The next photo was of a topless Robbie, his mouth wide open as a drag queen squirted cream into his mouth.

Trina folded her laptop over and settled it on the couch.

"What do you want?" Tori asked with a sigh.

"Sinjin's spot on the Spain trip" Trina folded her arms, "Or I upload those photos onto the Slap".

"Oh god!" Andre cried again, "How are we going to pay for the ID's now?".

"So do we have a deal?" Trina asked.

"Trina-" Tori began shaking her head.

"Deal! _Deal_!" Andre cut her off, "Just please don't show those photos to anyone".

"Pleasure doing business with you" Trina smiled sweetly. She turned on her heel and walked off.

Tori shook her head as she watched Trina go. She glanced back down to Andre, who was still curled up on the floor and crying.

"I'll make the coco".


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I love most people. Seriously, I genuinely love most people but not all. Just had to let you know. Reviewwww?**

**Peace and love x**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER NINE:**

Tori almost couldn't believe it was the weekend again. One week ago, Jade and her had kissed for the very first time. No matter what Tori was doing, everything was just coming back round to Jade. It was Saturday morning when Andre and Robbie appeared at Tori's door on cue, holding a bag of Frozen Yoghurt. "Come on in" Tori stepped aside and let them through. As she sighed, her breath just seemed tired and lifeless.

"What's wrong Tori-dory?" Andre asked, frowning.

"Aside from the fact that we need to brainstorm money making ideas in order to raise $500 to pay Sinjin off so Trina can take his spot and not publicly humiliate us?" Tori looked back at him with a pointed look.

"When are the others getting here?" Robbie asked.

Tori wanted to slap him. Robbie was the one in the group who was always oblivious to the other's problems. "Cat won't answer my texts because… we had a fight, Jade and I aren't on speaking terms because of… _stuff _and Beck's hanging out with Jade, so…" she swung her arms around, "It's just us three".

"I have to give it to them" Andre added, "Usually when people break up, it's awkward but if they can still hang out with each other even when they're broken up, that must be real friendship".

"Unless they're back together?" Robbie asked.

"No, Jade's status is still at single" Tori said herself saying before she could stop herself. Andre looked at her knowingly but Tori ignored him and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"So Fundraising ideas" Tori said quickly, propping up the erasable whiteboard she stole from Trina's room, "Who's first?".

Both Andre and Robbie sat in silence while Tori looked down on them with a frown.

"Okay, I'll go first" Tori turned to the board with the erasable marker, "Bake sale" she wrote on the board and then added, "We can make some cupcakes, muffins, toffee covered apples and go around doors".

"I like that" Andre nodded, "My Grandmother has some recipes we could borrow".

"Car wash-" Tori began, writing on the white board.

"Oh yeah! A sexy car wash!" Robbie interrupted.

"Sexy car wash?" Andre raised an eyebrow.

"You know, girls in skimpy bikinis as they wash cars, they sometimes rub their own body against the car in a slow motion way as slutty music plays in the background" Robbie explained like it was obvious, "Sexy car wash!".

"I wish I could say we can afford the luxury of not losing our pride but unfortunately, we don't" Tori added the word 'sexy' in front of 'car wash' on the white board, "What else?".

"I could take my keyboard and busk for money?" Andre shrugged.

"A little desperate but anything goes" Tori wrote 'Busking' on the white board.

"Cat just text me back" Robbie said suddenly, "She said her cousin has a space in a Flea Market this afternoon that we can use, to sell junk and old things we don't want anymore".

"Cat is texting _you _back?" Tori sighed, "Tell her thanks but we can't use it if she doesn't come with us" she folded her arms.

"Tell her she has to come!" Andre cried, "With Beck and Jade not here, we're going to work overtime to make this money" he stood up angrily, "You what know? This Spain trip is for all of us! I'm gonna text them both and tell them if they don't help raise this money with us, they're not going to Spain. Tell Cat that as well!".

Robbie sighed, having to delete what he started to type again.

Tori ignored the swoop in her stomach at the thought of seeing Jade. "So junk to sell" Tori began, "I have some things I could sell I guess".

"Cat says she'll be right over" Robbie put his phone away.

"Cat can make the cakes here and bring them to the Flea Market to sell" Andre walked back over to the couch, "Robbie and Beck will manage our space at the Flea Market and while I provide the generous customers with some original Andre Harris music, Jade and Tori can set up the Car Washing bit as people drive in and out".

"Uh Andre" Tori began, "Why doesn't Cat do the Car Wash with Jade and I'll make the cakes?".

"Don't make me be creepy by explaining that you're hot and that'll attract customers" Andre told her sternly, "Just swallow your pride, ignore Jade and everything will be fine".

"Cat's hot" Robbie frowned.

"Cat's _cute_" Andre corrected him, "Cat's a big ball of candy cotton fluff! There's a difference".

"There's not a chance you guys are doing cool things this weekend is there?" Trina asked the room, coming down the stairs, "I mean, I'm not talking about gay clubs or anything like that-".

"She's speaking of it!" Andre clapped his hands over his ears.

"Trina" Tori glared at her sister, "We're just Fundraising but you're welcome to join us if you want".

"Fundraising?" Trina winced, "Ew. No _way_".

"You should help!" Andre cried, "This is your fault we're having to raise money in the first place!".

"Excuse me?" Trina cocked her eyebrow.

"We only gave Sinjin the last spot so we wouldn't have to pay him $500 for our fake ID's!" Tori cried, "By giving you the last spot instead of Sinjin, we now have to pay him the $500 we owed him in the first place, hence the Fundraising".

"Sexy car wash?" Trina looked at the board, "I'll do that! That gives me an excuse to wear my new stripy red and white bikini!".

"I'm here!" the door opened and Cat appeared, a little out of breath.

"Okay, Beck and Jade said they'd find some things to sell for the Flea Market" Andre looked down at his phone, "Time to get serious! Cat, Trina and Tori, you guys start making the baked delights, Robbie and I will take my parent's van and load it up with things we're going to sell. We'll come back for you in one hour and all head to the Flea Market together. Jade and Beck said they'll meet us there".

"Plan!" Trina cried, "Wait, what baked delights? Can't I just look pretty in my bikini?".

"Come on Trina" Tori walked towards the kitchen, "You can wear your bikini after".

"I'm going to make Red Velvet Cupcakes!" Cat hopped towards the kitchen, "Just like my hair!".

"See you soon" Andre called out, leaving through the front door with Robbie.

Tori glanced over to Cat, trying not to feel awkward. Should she say something to her? But Cat had already made the decision for her. She acted like normal Cat would, or really, what was normal for Cat and didn't say anything remotely awkward to Tori.

Tori was happy about that; she had Cat back as a friend at the very least.

She just wasn't sure how she was going to react to seeing Jade.

**oOo**

Andre's van pulled up outside the Flea Market. The doors opened and Cat jumped out, holding a covered tray of cupcakes to her chest, "And the cupcakes are alright everyone!".

"That's fantastic Cat" Andre jumped out of the van, "So where's our lot?".

"My cousin Yasmine said lot 23" Cat replied.

"I see it!" Robbie pointed to a row of tables after the rows of the tables they were standing at. Andre looked round and saw a large empty table with the sign post '23' on it.

"Right, Cat and Trina can start selling cakes" Andre replied, "Robbie and I will drive closer to lot 23 and start setting up our things there. Tori, you take the sign and the buckets and set up… over there".

Tori jumped out of the van, wearing her short denim shorts and a yellow bikini top.

"Why am I selling cakes?" Trina snapped, "I thought I was sexy car washing as well, otherwise why am I wearing this?" she gestured to her stripy red and white bikini.

"You can help Tori when she actually gets customers" Andre jumped back into his van and started the engine. Trina and Cat, who were both holding trays of their baked delights, watched the van drive closer to lot 23.

Tori, who was holding the homemade car wash sign under her arm and the two buckets of warm soapy water in her hands glanced over to the spot Andre had pointed at. The homemade sign that Cat had made read; 'CAR WASH; $15', "Come on, the faster we start this, the sooner we can finish it" Tori walked over to the space Andre had pointed to. She put the two buckets down and looked round, wondering where to put the homemade sign.

Tori spotted a patch of mud and dug the homemade sign's pole into it, smiling proudly when it didn't fall. She spun around when Robbie walked over to her and placed a large stereo next to the homemade sign.

"Aw Robbie, did you bring me music in case I got bored?" Tori grinned as Robbie tuned the stereo onto a radio that was blasting poppy music.

"Not really" Robbie stood back up, "Andre said if you could swing your hips a little it would attract customers".

"Oh so now I'm sex on a stick?" Tori raised her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't blame me" Robbie cried, walking speedily back to lot 23, where Andre was currently setting up.

Tori sighed and glanced over to Trina and Cat. Cat was currently in the middle of selling her baked goods while Trina was just standing next to her, looking pissed off.

"And I'll just sit here and look pretty" Tori took a seat on the wall next to the homemade sign, swinging her head in time to the music. After a few more moments of boredom, Tori got up and picked up a sponge from the bucket, squeezing the excess water from it. She threw it back and forth from palm to palm when Cat walked over to her, holding the tray in her hands.

"Tori" Cat began slowly, "Red velvet cupcake?".

"Sure" Tori smiled back, "Just don't tell Andre" she took a bite from one of the cupcakes, "Cat, these are amazing!".

"I know, right?" Cat giggled childishly, "My Grams says my cupcakes could stop wars".

"I completely agree with your Grams" Tori smiled back. She was glad it wasn't awkward with Cat… Cat had obviously accepted that Tori had no feelings with her and maybe it was just a crush, something that could be gotten over easily. Beck said Cat got crushes on all the group… And then it over.

"Hey sexy gals" Beck poked his head out of his car window as he rolled up to Tori and Cat. Tori nervously peered inside; Jade wasn't there, "Can I get my car washed?".

"You should drop off your things to sell with Andre first" Tori replied, "And then I shall wash your car, Sir!".

"I already did" Beck pointed over to lot 23, "Jade's helping him set up".

Tori spun around, palms suddenly sweaty. Jade wasn't helping set up per se. She was looking at her phone while Robbie and Andre laid out the stuff Beck had dropped off. Tori spun back around before Jade could see her, "Alrighty then, first car wash coming up".

"Did someone say car wash?" Trina appeared from nowhere. She watched Beck step out of his car as she thrust her tray of cakes into his chest, "Beck you sell these, I'm gonna wash your car" she winked at him as she ran over to the buckets of water.

"Sorry" Tori apologised for her sister, "She's been dying to rub herself across a car in slow motion for ages".

"I'm gonna ignore that" Beck fought a laugh as he and Cat began to walk away, hoping to sell more cakes.

"Trina" Tori said, walking up to her sister, "You're gonna have to be a little… nicer if we want to attract customers".

"You can be nice, I'm being sexy" Trina turned up the radio music to a louder setting than before and picked up a sponge. She then began to wash the front of Beck's car, keeping her tummy tucked in, her ass stuck out and her chest propped up. She then began wiggling her ass in time with the music.

"You have got to be kidding me" Tori rolled her eyes, looking away. She picked up the other sponge from the second bucket and began washing the back of Beck's car, mumbling away to the song.

After a few minutes of washing Beck's car, the song on the radio changed and Tori couldn't believe what was playing next. Freak The Freak Out was playing by it's original artist! The song she sang at Karaoke Dokie to beat Hayley and Tara! This took her back. She was with Cat and Jade when she sang it… It was kind of like their song.

"Tori!" Cat ran over to her, "That's your song!" she put down her tray of baked goods and pulled Tori forwards and began dancing with her. Tori hesitated for a few moments and then shrugged, dancing as well. They sang the first few lines together until Tori picked her sponge back up and proceeded to sing and dance while washing the car as Cat danced with glee around Beck's car.

"Freak the freak out!" Tori, Trina and Cat sang together, not realising they were gaining some outside attention.

As soon as the song ended, Tori glanced behind Beck's car and saw they finally had cars waiting to be washed.

"Trina!" Tori cried, "Go help our customers!".

**oOo**

Jade was sat on the foldaway chair she had stolen from a table two rows behind, boredly glancing down at her phone and then back up. Andre and Robbie threw each other a look as people approached their table and Jade snapped at them to go away.

"Jade! You're killing us here" Robbie sighed, "Why can't you go wash some cars? Look, they're getting plenty now".

"Only because Vega's offering a free lap dance with every car wash" Jade snapped, sighing.

"I know you and Tori haven't always gotten along but why did you insist on staying _here_?" Robbie frowned, "And why is everyone being weird with Tori lately? First Cat wouldn't talk to her and now you're not talking to her" he paused, "Is there something going on around here that I don't know?".

"Fine, I'll go wash some stupid cars!" Jade spat, storming off the chair. She had to get away Robbie's stupid question asking!

Andre raised his eyebrows as he watched Jade go.

"Well?" Robbie asked Andre, "Am I missing something?".

"Oh did you hear that?" Andre suddenly asked, "I think I heard Rex in your bag, I think he needs the toilet".

Jade approached the car washing area and put her hands on her hips, "Trina give me your sponge".

Trina looked up, "But I'm just-".

"_Give_ me it" Jade interrupted her and Trina reluctantly handed over her sponge.

"Fine!" Trina sighed, "I'll just lure customers in with my rocking bod and flashy smile" she gave Jade a look and stormed off.

Jade was very aware that Tori had realised her presence and was even amused when Tori said nothing to her. Tori didn't usually ignore her, Tori usually seeked her out and Jade wasn't sure how to handle this.

"Gone ignore me forever?" Jade walked up to Tori, leaning in to wash the car they were currently cleaning.

"I thought you'd be the one doing the ignoring" Tori replied, not looking up to Jade.

"Obviously not" Jade retorted. She paused, "I never did thank you".

"For what?" at this Tori turned around and looked at Jade.

"For my birthday present" Jade looked down, "Nobody's ever… put that much thought into my birthday".

"But your parents? And Beck?" Tori frowned.

"Every birthday my parents just give me more money" Jade replied, "And Beck…" she paused. Even though Beck is her best friend, he's never bought her a birthday present like a boyfriend going out with his girlfriend should. And of course he hasn't, how could he? Their two year relationship wasn't even real.

"You're welcome" Tori began to smile slowly.

After a moment Jade asked, "This is weird isn't it?".

"A little bit" Tori got some more water into her sponge and began washing the car.

"Cat's talking to you again" Jade added, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, she's… been great, actually" Tori replied. After a shallow breath, Tori said, "I know you think I can't handle you Jade but I can. You basically treated me like a child, who might break the new toy her parents just bought her".

"I was trying to protect you" Jade shoved her sponge on the ground, "You think you… You think you like me but…" she shook her head, having lost all words.

"Stop" Tori snapped, "Just stop! Stop trying to make out like I have no clue who you are, I _know _I like you… Do you think this is what I wanted? To fall for Jade West? Nobody has ever hurt me or been as mean to me as you have but for some reason…" she sighed and began to walk away.

"Vega!" Jade followed after her, "Can't you see that's what I'm doing? I'm protecting you from getting even more hurt, trust me, all I do is bring pain to the people I care about, I couldn't stand to disappoint you, and I'll _always_ be mean! That's just who I am".

"Haven't you always wondered why that works for us so well?" Tori snapped, "Maybe it's because we balance each other out!".

"Maybe!" Jade cried back, "But I'm so terrified, petrified even! I don't- I don't let myself fall, I don't- I don't let anyone in, ever!".

"Here we go again" Tori rolled her eyes, "What's the difference between me and Beck, Jade? Why is it so damn different? Beck can handle big bad Jade _and _break down your walls but me, Tori Vega, I can't do any of that because _you_ won't let me! If you had such a great connection with Beck, why did you break up with him?".

Jade let out what seemed like a growl/bark/coughing noise all at the same time, drowning in frustration, "It's complicated!" she cried.

Tori let out a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She shook her head and sighed, "I can't keep arguing about this anymore, Jade. Everything with you has to be so complex and I… I need to let go".

Jade could have opened her mouth and said the words that Tori desperately wanted to hear. But she didn't.

She let Tori walk away.

**oOo**

Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, Trina, Robbie and Rex stared impatiently at Andre as he counted up the notes in his hand. It was getting dark now and the Flea Market was now completely packed up and deserted.

"489, 490, 491, 492, 493" Andre finished, holding the notes in his hands, "Today we made $493! Most of this came from the carwash you know" he added, grinning at Tori.

"Does everyone have a dollar to chip in?" Robbie asked, "That way we can make up $500".

The seven teenagers rummaged around in their pockets and added a dollar to the money notes in Andre's hand. "500 Mr Presidents" Andre fanned himself with the money before pocketing it away safely.

"I feel kind of bad for Sinjin" Robbie said suddenly, "I think he wanted to come with us".

"Boo hoo" Jade rolled her eyes, "I'd rather neither of them came but what are you gonna do?".

Trina threw Jade a look, "You're lucky I'm not releasing those pictures of you Jade".

Tori and Jade's eyes met in a moment of heat.

"Pictures of Jade?" Robbie frowned, "I thought you were just threatening us with pictures of me, Cat and Andre?".

"Right!" Tori jumped in, "She is, you are, aren't you Trina?" she glared at Trina.

"Right" Trina nodded slowly, "I just got a little confused there cause you know… You and Jade both… look so alike".

"Thank you" Robbie patted his hair while Jade looked like she wanted to kick box Trina into next week.

The group separated, Jade and Beck walking over to his car, and Tori and the others walking over to Andre's parent's van. There was a chill about the air. Something was… brewing.

And even if they had realised it, it was already too late.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Honestly have no idea where this chapter came from. Seriously. I usually can't write fluff anymore but this just popped out of nowhere. But being out in the snow with my friends means a lot to me so from my unresolved emotional issues to yours, i hope you enjoy. X**

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER TEN:**

_Two weeks,_ Tori wrote in her journal, _It's been two weeks since Jade and I last spoke. I see her around school but we've both came up with this little system whenever we see each other. We both head in different directions. And if one of us is at the lunch table before the other, then that one finds somewhere else to go for lunch. Lunch for me now consists of me, Andre, Robbie and Cat one day, and then me and Andre going to eat lunch in the music room the next. It's almost like Jade and I are time-sharing our lunch table. Our lunch table. Ugh, I sound ridiculous. Sinjin's still going on about the switch from a free holiday to the full $500 we owe him and Trina's just a walk of freaking sunshine lately. I want to scream. I have no one to talk to. Not even Lane will take appointments with me now because he thinks I bring too much 'drama' into his valiumed up head. He's a Guidance Counsellor right? He's supposed to guidance! I'm like one of those stereotypical teenagers I promised my parents I'd never be. I have all these emotions and I can't talk to anyone about them, it's so frustrating… And the one person I can talk with won't talk to me. I am so alone. So completely and utterly-_

"I need to borrow your lipstick" Trina barged into Tori's room and made Tori's pen fly right across her journal from shock.

"First drawer" Tori closed her journal over and gestured to her Vanity Mirror.

"No retort about my barging in?" Trina asked as she marched over to Tori's Vanity Mirror and began looking through Tori's make up.

"Not in the mood Trine" Tori let out a deep sigh and leant against her bed headboard, "Really not in the mood".

"Is this you pinning over Jade?" Trina asked disgustedly as she began trying on a shade of hooker red lipstick, "God, get a grip Tori it's only Jade, I have plenty of hot lesbian friends you can date".

"I'm not a lesbian" Tori frowned, "I don't know what I am… All I know is… I like Jade. I'm not interested in anyone else right now".

"Wh-at-ev-er" Trina dragged the word out slowly as if Tori were retarded, "Look, I'll help you here, okay? Think of Brad Pitt, all muscley and oily and tanned and all warrior macho like and oh, that face of his, that ravaging gorgeous amazing face-".

"Trina" Tori interrupted, "Get to the point".

"My point?" Trina asked dazedly as she tried on another shade of red, "Right, my point! Okay my point is, imagine Brad Pitt, naked and on your bed, wanting you! How does that make you feel?".

"Annoyed" Tori frowned, "I don't want any naked strangers in my bed".

"Yep you are gay" Trina declared.

"No, I don't think I am" Tori said slowly, "I think it's just… I only like Jade, just Jade, no other girls".

"That's not possible" Trina argued. She paused for a moment and asked, "Are you attracted to other guys?".

Tori winced slightly and Trina said, "We get it, you're a one woman girl, what I meant was, can you still find guys sexually appealing?".

"I guess so" Tori nodded.

"Then you're bisexual" Trina concluded, "I guess that's a good place to be, in the middle, you can chop and change if you're bored of one or the other".

"We definitely know Jade isn't completely gay" Tori said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "She went out with Beck for two years".

"Please, my gaydar is working, alive and present, Jade West is not bisexual, that girl is through and through gay" Trina said as she blew herself a kiss in the mirror.

"Trina, she dated Beck for _two _years" Tori sighed, "Two years! Jade is definitely bisexual".

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Italy" Trina fluffed up her hair messily.

"So what are you saying? That Jade and Beck lied about going out for two years?" Tori snapped, "Or what, does Beck have a va-jay-jay where his Captain is supposed to be?".

"Va-jay-jay? Captain?" Trina threw Tori a look, "For god sake Tori, just use the words Vagina and Penis. They're very easy to use, just say it… Vagina and Penis… Penis and Vagina, come on, join in with me! Vagina-".

"No!" Tori interrupted her sister, "I hate those words, stop! So crude".

"Oh my god, come on Tori, you're seventeen years old, learn to use the proper words" Trina snapped at her, "Say them! Just say them, like a normal human being… Vagina!".

"Ew" Tori clapped her hands over her ears.

"Vagina, vagina, vagina, vagina, vagina!" Trina started to scream at her sister.

"I'll just come back later" Andre's stunned voice came from the doorway of Tori's room. He turned to leave when Tori hurled her pillow at Trina and got up to follow Andre downstairs.

"Hey Andre hold up" Tori called after him as they got to the living room, "What's up?".

"Vagina?" Andre smirked, about to laugh.

"My sister likes to annoy me" Tori said as she folded her arms, "But really, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?".

"Yeah, I was actually worried about you" Andre replied.

"Me? Why?" Tori frowned.

"Because you haven't been yourself for a long time, Tor" Andre sighed, "All of this started a month ago, when we went to that stupid club! I know you're hurting over Jade, and I'm sorry but you can't let this defeat you, it's unnerving to see unhappy Tori".

"I'm fine Andre" Tori avoided his gaze and began to walk into the kitchen, "I'm better than fine… I'm… okay" Tori looked down as she sucked in a breath.

"Tori?" Andre asked quietly, "What happened between you and Jade? I know she broke up with Beck and I assumed it was to go out with you but then you guys didn't go public…" he frowned, "I'm not very good at this whole… talking thing…" he hesitated, "Did you guys go out secretly and break up? Or are you two having a fight?".

"She didn't want me" Tori whispered after a moment of silence, "Or she did want me, she just didn't want me enough" Tori shook her head hopelessly, "I put myself out there, for her and I've never done that before and she said…" tears swarmed into her eyes, "She said I wouldn't be able to handle her. She probably meant I wasn't good enough for her" when she started to sob, Andre rushed across the distance between Tori and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way.

"Baby girl that is never ever true" Andre shook his head, "Jade's just… Jade. Nobody knows why she is the way she is, it's just Jade to hurt the people she cares about".

"Hey Tor, can I borrow your new boots-" Trina's voice called as she appeared at the stairs. She spotted a sobbing Tori in Andre's arms and winced. "I'll just come back later" Trina disappeared again as Andre shook his head.

"I hate your sister" Andre mumbled under his breath.

"Everybody does" Tori sobbed even harder against his shoulder.

**oOo**

"I don't wanna see a movie" Tori grumbled as Andre pulled her along to the movie complex. Robbie and Cat were standing outside in the line waiting for them.

"I've been told this a real spirit-lifter" Andre told Tori, "Now come on you barely leave your house apart for school nowadays, it's okay to have a social life and still be depressed".

"Depressed about what?" Cat asked sadly as she caught the last lines of Andre's well-meaning sentence.

"Uh" Andre fumbled for a cover, "Tori just found out we're all going to die one day and she's pretty messed up about it".

"Oh you poor thing!" Cat whined, "Tori I'm so sorry".

Andre smirked slightly as Tori glared at him. "Yeah" Tori forced a grunt, "I'm just _that _stupid I just now realised that everything comes to an end one day and I'm just so damn depressed".

"We could make every moment count" Robbie raised his eyebrows suggestively at Tori who whacked him across the arm in return.

"You're disgusting" Tori yelled in Robbie's ear.

"Ow!" Robbie flinched, drawing attention to his two free arms. It was rare times like these that Tori savoured when Robbie had both his arms free.

"Flying solo tonight huh Robbie?" Tori asked.

"Oh you mean Rex?" Robbie replied, "He came down with the flu, so I gave him some Advil and tucked him away in bed. He's watching reruns of Doctor Who".

"What a raving social life" Tori grumbled to Andre as the line for the tickets dwindled down.

"Oh Michelle!" Andre suddenly waved someone over and Tori spun around to see a blonde girl their age and her black haired friend make their way over to them. "Everyone, this is Michelle and her friend Megan. Michelle, Megan, this is Tori, Cat and Robbie".

"Nice to meet you" Michelle's smiley friend Megan grinned at Tori.

"You too" Tori smiled back. She licked her lips and turned to Andre for a moment, "Andre, be a doll and come read that poster with me?".

"What poster?" Andre frowned.

"Now" Tori commanded and she marched out of the line, Andre following after her. She spun around and narrowed her eyes, "This is a double date isn't it?".

"Yeah" Andre confessed, "Look I'm sorry for lying to you but I'm not sorry I tried to do something as your best friend to make you feel better. Megan is great, she's just came out to her parents, she wants to be nurse and she's fantastic in cooking, plus she saw your picture on the and practically begged her friend to get me to hook you two up".

"Really?" Tori smiled slowly, "She thinks I'm hot?".

"I see your ego's working just as fine as your libido is" Andre chuckled.

Tori let out a deep breath, "I don't know Andre… I mean I'm still really hung up on Jade, isn't it wrong to string someone along? Or mislead them into thinking you're emotionally available when you're not?".

"For God sake you're not getting married, it's just a date" Andre sighed.

"I don't think so" Tori shook her head, "I'm sorry Andre, just tell them I got the flu or whatever, tell them I caught it from Rex-" something from behind Andre made her blood run cold.

Jade and Beck were walking together towards the movie complex.

"What?" Andre followed her gaze and spotted his two friends, "Oh".

Tori sucked in a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face, "And on the other hand" she smiled at Andre and marched back towards the line, "Hey Megan, so Andre tells me you wanna be a nurse?".

"Team Andre score 1" Andre chuckled to himself as he followed after Tori.

"Andre!" Beck's voice had spotted him and now Jade and Beck were firmly heading their way towards him and the others.

"Oh Beck, Jade!" Andre grinned, "What are you guys doing here?".

"Seeing the new Jennifer Aniston" Jade rolled her eyes, "Beck begged me to go" she looked past Andre and saw the rest of the group and a few others she didn't know, "Oh look Beck, Andre invited the group, except not the _whole _group".

"I tried reaching you guys" Andre shrugged, "My phone must be not working or something".

"Or something" Jade forced a bitchy smile.

"Mind if we join your spot in the line?" Beck asked, "The queue's already so big".

"No sure man, join… us" Andre finished hesitantly as he noticed Tori's rigid spine. She was trying so hard to keep focused on Megan's story but he could tell, everything in her every fibre and being wanted to turn around and see Jade.

"Oh look Jade and Beck are here!" Cat said suddenly, "Yay! The whole group together again".

"Oh look at that" Robbie smiled back, "Do you guys know it's been like ages since we all hung out together, like we used to?".

Tori resisted the urge to turn around to see Jade and Beck as Megan began talking again.

"So you can sing, dance and act? Wow, you must be a real triple threat" Megan giggled.

"I don't know about that" Tori found herself blushing, "But I try".

"Tori" Jade's sardonic voice suddenly rang out in the cold air, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?".

Tori spun around and froze. Jade's cheeks was reddened by the cold and for some reason it reminded her of Christmas. "This is Megan" Tori opened her mouth and steadied her voice, "She's a friend of Michelle".

Sensing the sudden tension that had arisen in the air, Michelle awkwardly waved at the sound of her name.

"Right" Jade grinned bitterly, "And Michelle is?".

"My date" Andre said as he wrapped his arm around Michelle's arm.

"How cute" Jade continued smiling but there was no humour there, "3 couples out seeing a romantic film, doesn't get much cheesier does it?".

"Oh no, Robbie and I aren't a couple" Cat smiled, giggling.

"Yeah thanks for that Cat" Robbie rolled his eyes, "But she's right, the only couple here is Andre and Michelle, I think we'd know if Tori was suddenly into girls".

At this, Tori felt her blood run cold as Megan glanced over to her with confusion. An awkward silence lingered for a moment until they had to move down the queue. Tori bit the inside of her cheek, all the while burning with humiliation as she bought her ticket and stormed away from the group towards the popcorn stand. She let out a deep breath and shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts.

"So I feel stupid" Megan said to Tori suddenly as she joined the Latina.

"Why?" Tori replied as she began picking out several pic'n'mic sweets.

"Because I thought this was a date" Megan looked down, smiling slightly, "Michelle said Andre's friend Tori was into girls and I… I'm sorry if you thought I was coming onto you-".

"You're cute" Tori cut the other girl off, "But I'm the one who should be apologising, it's my issue not yours… I haven't…" she paused, "Andre is the only one of my friends who knows I like girls and Robbie is usually clueless about everything and Cat is just… Cat so I thought it wouldn't be an issue until…".

"Jade" Megan finished for her, "I get it, it's hard to tell people, especially friends and family… Is it awkward? Having to hang out with an ex?".

Tori scrunched her face up in confusion, "I never dated any of those crazy people".

Megan looked at her suggestively, "Oh so the tension between you and Jade is purely platonic?".

"It's complicated" Tori sighed, "But I'm looking to move on from past complications".

"Well good" Megan beamed, "I'm a fantastic kisser by the way".

Tori couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, drawing the attention of a certain Jade West. She glanced up from her position next to Beck and saw Tori smiling and talking to the black haired Megan. There was of course anger on Jade's part but something else she never thought she would experience. Her heart felt it was being ripped out from her chest.

This pain… This hollow icy feeling in the pit of her stomach was wrestling it's way to the top of the surface and at this, Jade's breath got stuck in the back of her throat. It was so numbing to see another girl make Tori laugh, to make her smile. Jade swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to block out the overwhelming sting of heartbreak. She wished she could just be angry. Anger was a more useful emotion.

But Jade knew she deserved it. She knew deep down, Tori had laid her heart on the line for her and she had stomped on, in typical Jade-fashion. Tori had every right to smile at other girls and touch their arms and let her fingers linger. She had every right to show them her room and smile at them sexily. Tori had every right to kiss them and be kissed back. They would probably be led onto her bed and all of a sudden, Jade couldn't stop picturing a naked Vega and some slut, moving in unison, fingers intertwined and breathy moans, becoming one.

A physical pain shot through her chest right up to her heart and Jade almost lost her balance. What was even happening to her? Why was seeing Tori flirting with another girl inducing physical pain? Jade turned round to face Beck. She knew she couldn't possibly sit through a romance film with Tori and this week's slut making out in front of her. That really would kill her.

"I have to go" Jade told Beck suddenly, "I'm sorry, I have to go, I can't stay here".

Beck watched with apologetic eyes as Jade turned and headed for the doors of the movie complex. He glanced back to Tori, who was already looking at him with confusion.

"Beck where did Jade go?" Tori ran over to Beck, abandoning Megan by the popcorn stand, "Is everything alright?".

"Yeah, she said she had a headache" Beck lied easily, shrugging, "I wouldn't worry about it".

"Hold these" Tori shoved her sweets into Beck's arms and without even giving Megan a second glance, she ran towards the doors and disappeared through them. The cold air nipped at her skin and she grimaced, looking left and right. Jade was already across the road, trying to hail a taxi, "Jade!" Tori screamed, running after her.

Jade spun around, eyes widened, "Vega?" she asked wearily.

"I hate this" Tori gasped as she caught up to the stylish goth, "I hate not being able to talk to you. I hate not having lunch with you… I hate…" she trailed off, "I hate the divide in the group, I hate a lot of things!".

"I know" Jade's façade faltered, "I hate this too… I'm so scared".

"Me too" Tori inched forwards, "I'm terrified as well, because every time I look at you I feel this connection, this rush of energy and all I want is to talk to you and I need to be your friend, again. I need to be something with you!".

"Putting yourself on the line again for me Vega?" Jade asked with a warm smile, "Didn't your mother ever tell you never to trust a heartbreaker?".

"She did" Tori moved towards Jade again, "She also told me to follow my heart, no matter where it leads me".

"I don't know if being your friend is good enough for me" Jade brought her hand up to Tori's face and let her fingers settle there. Tori closed her eyes at the feel of Jade's electric skin against hers, "But I guess I can try".

"It'll be hard at first" Tori whispered, "When we're near, I'll feel your warmth and want your touch" at this Jade moved in closer and pushed her body up against Tori's, "I'll remember the way your lips felt against mine and how my body ached for yours-".

"Vega" Jade placed her index finger on Tori's lips, "I need to be your friend too, I hate that I need you so bad and it'll be so hard but at least I get to be near you".

Tori felt torn. She wanted more from Jade than she could ever give her but at the same time, she wanted Jade in her life, no matter what. They would just have to suffer through it and swallow the spark. They would just have to learn to be just friends.

"This is kind of like putting the past behind us?" Jade asked suddenly.

"I guess" Tori smiled back sadly. If by 'past' she meant 'feelings' then yes, it was like putting it all behind them.

"How about a goodbye kiss? To send off the old era and lead in the new one?" Jade whispered. When Tori said nothing to this, Jade leaned in and closed the inches apart between them, pressing her natural peach lips against Tori's red ones. Tori felt a tightening in her stomach as she and Jade moved with each other, their bodies grinding together in the cold, sending sparks of electricity everywhere.

They would never be just friends but they would just have to fake it.

"That was some goodbye kiss" Tori said breathlessly as she pulled back.

Jade dazedly stepped backwards a little as she reached out and straightened Tori's messy hair. Jade opened her mouth to say something but Cat's voice suddenly rang throughout the air, "Jade! Tori!".

Tori spun around to see Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie catching up to them.

"Aren't you guys gonna miss the movie?" Tori asked suddenly, feeling annoyed she didn't get to hear Jade's sentence.

"We noticed something" Beck began, smiling widely, "We haven't been a proper group in ages and when we saw you two were gone-".

"Robbie totally freaked out" Cat interrupted.

"I did" Robbie shrugged sheepishly, "I miss everyone hanging out together, I don't want us to drift apart okay? I… I…".

"Say it Robbie" Cat nudged him with her elbow lightly.

"I love you guys!" Robbie suddenly cried, "And… I miss you all! Okay! I said it!".

"He said it!" Cat cried, giggling.

Tori felt a slow but sure smile cross her face as she looked over to Jade, who was resisting a smile of her own.

"We're gonna go back to the way it used to be Robbie" Tori walked over to Jade, "I missed the group too".

"Thank god!" Robbie cried, "Can you imagine how bad it would be if you guys left me with Rex for the rest of my life?".

Cat's head jerked up to the sky as she felt something hit her skin. "Oh my god, it's snowing!".

The six friends glanced up to the sky together, smiling at the oncoming snow. "Snow in February?" Robbie gasped.

"I think we made the snow happy!" Cat grinned, going over to take Tori's hand. Tori smiled back and glanced over to Jade who quickly reached out and intertwined their fingers. Tori felt her stomach loop over in knots at the gesture.

"Come on Robbie!" Cat held out her hand for him and Robbie sheepishly walked over to take Cat's hand.

"Oh alright then" Beck laughed as he took Jade's hand and held out his other one for Andre, who took it with a mocking roll of his eyes.

The six joined teenagers just stood watching the snow fall, feeling a sense of harmony they hadn't felt together in a long time.

"Andre, where's your date?" Tori asked suddenly.

"I told Megan and Michelle to go home" Andre replied, "Turns out I just needed you guys tonight".

For the first time in a long time, they just enjoyed each other's company and the peace that came with the snow.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Also, late Merry Christmas and also a late Happy New Year. I am so rude sometimes. Anyway, let me know what you think? X

* * *

><p><strong>S T A R R Y E Y E D<strong>

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

"Tori" Lane greeted the Latina as she took a seat on the couch opposite him.

"Lane" Tori replied with a smile, "Thanks for finally making time to see me" this was a hint of annoyance in her face but Lane bypassed it and opened his notebook.

"In your voicemail, you said there was a disturbing dream you had to talk about" Lane began, "Why don't you tell me about the dream?".

Tori opened her mouth, hesitated and then closed it again, "It's a little provocative".

"Tori, everything here is completely confidential" Lane reassured her.

"Well, in the dream, I was in my kitchen" Tori began, "And…

_Tori threw her head back and sighed. She had no idea when it would be but she was completely positive that her landlord-landlady would come a knocking tonight. She had just finished putting a batch of red velvet cupcakes in the oven when the doorbell went. Tori glanced at herself in the nearest mirror and saw that she had icing and chocolate smeared all over her face. The doorbell went again._

_Sighing at how she had no time to fix herself, Tori tore off the apron and ran to the door. She opened it and caught her breath at the sight of her landlady. She was wearing one of her usual black business dresses and had her natural brown hair flowing freely in curls. She also looked pissed off and Tori bit her lip at the thought of telling her landlady she had no money to pay this month's rent._

"_Miss West" Tori stepped inside to let her landlady in._

"_Call me Jade" The landlady replied, "You've certainly been here long enough to know my first name except I've never had one single payment from you" she watched Tori close the door behind her nervously and raised her eyebrow, "Why is that?"._

"_I've kind of been back and forth between acting jobs" Tori began to ramble, "I'm just out of University and my agent says that she'll get me something really soon and then I'll be able to-"._

"_Stop talking, you're boring me" Jade snapped. She paused and then smirked, earning a curious look from Tori. "This just won't do I'm afraid" Jade shook her head._

"_Please give me another chance" Tori whined, "I'll do anything, I swear" she batted her eyelids._

_Jade pouted, "Anything?"._

"_Yes, anything" Tori nodded._

"_I suppose we could come up with some kind of arrangement" Jade inched forwards and reached out, scraping her index finger over the dab of icing on Tori's cheek. She brought her finger to her mouth and slowly sucked the icing from it._

_Tori gasped, "You mean…?"._

"_You're an actress, work it out" Jade whispered, winking with one eye seductively._

"_I guess so…" Tori shrugged, "I mean I've never really thought about girls-" she was caught off abruptly when Jade pressed her lips to Tori's and silenced her. Tori's eyes went wide at the sudden act but after a moment of adjustment, she found she couldn't stop._

_Their lips melded together in one sweet hot moan and when Jade shoved her tongue inside Tori's mouth she smirked at the tremble through the Latina's body. Arms were moving passionately, clothes were being ripped off as they both moved erratically through their kisses, trying to find something to lean against._

_Jade shoved Tori onto the kitchen table and climbed on top, straddling her hips. "This is what I call customer service" Jade licked her lips as she bent in and began kissing the Latina all over again._

"_Jade" Tori gasped as she heard the zipper of her jeans go down. She opened her mouth to say something else but found she couldn't. Just when she thought she was going to get some relief, she looked up and saw that Jade was just staring down at her, an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Jade?" Tori questioned._

_Jade leaned in slowly, her lips inches away from Tori's, their breaths mingling together. Jade smelled like fresh air, and earth and old spices and Tori felt herself go weak at the knees despite lying down on her own kitchen table. Jade moved an inch, almost kissing Tori but then pulling away again._

"_Jade" Tori groaned at this torture._

"_Nobody's gonna love you like I love you"._

_Tori froze. She glanced back up to Jade and saw her face. "What?" Tori swallowed._

"_I'm always gonna be here, with you" Jade whispered against Tori's lips, sending sensations all the down through Tori's body, "Drama and high school and lust and pain and even death… I'm never going to leave you"._

_Tori let out a heavy breath. "Why are you saying this-"._

"_I think you know why" Jade whispered against Tori's neck. She glanced her head over to the right and Tori followed her gaze. Standing in her living room suddenly was Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Rex, all dressed in black._

_All dressed for a funeral._

"_What-" Tori gasped._

"_Isn't it the ones that love you that always leave?" Jade answered Tori's unasked question._

_Tori propped herself up on her elbows, bringing herself right flush against Jade. She hesitantly looked over and saw what everyone was staring at on the ground. It was Jade, dressed in the dress Tori had bought her for her birthday. She was lying still on the ground, flowers resting on her chest._

"_No" Tori shook her head, tears swarming into her eyes. She fought to get up but the other Jade held her back firmly. She glanced up the girl on top of her, "Why are you doing this, Jade?"._

"_Because you know you can never be happy, Tori" Jade whispered as she stroked Tori's head, "Because when you're happy, bad things happen. Bad things will always happen"._

_Tori felt hot streaming tears run down her cheeks. _

_The bell of the oven suddenly went off and Jade smiled, "Oh, cupcakes are ready. Are you hungry Tori?" she jumped off Tori and went to the oven. Tori used this opportunity to scramble off the kitchen table and run into her living room._

"_Jade?" Tori bent down and checked for a pulse, "Jade, can you hear me?" she pried open one of Jade's eyelids and when that didn't work, she slapped her across the cheek._

"_That wasn't very nice" Jade said from the kitchen as she bit into a cupcake, "These are very good Tori"._

_Tori glared at the Jade in the kitchen and then glanced back to the Jade before her. Why wasn't she moving? Just move for fuck sake!_

"_Jade" Tori could barely control her sobbing, "Please wake up. Come on Jade, wake up, wake up!" she reached out and grabbed Jade by the shoulders, shaking her violently. When that didn't work, Tori pulled Jade into her arms and sat with the deceased girl, sobbing as she rocked back and forth._

"_Wow, all the dramatics for somebody who said they could handle being just friends" Jade raised her eyebrows in a mocking way as she bit into another cupcake._

"_I am her-your friend" Tori whispered back._

"_Well anyway, back to the porno" Jade tossed the rest of her cupcake aside, "Do you wanna go upstairs and…" she raised her eyebrows suggestively._

"_No" Tori gritted through her teeth, swallowing a lump in her dry throat. She continued to gently rock Jade's body back and forth in her arms, incoherently mumbling out a children's nursery rhyme that used to make her feel safe at night._

_Jade walked from the kitchen into the living room and sat on the floor next to Tori, leaning her back against the couch._

"_What are you doing?" Tori whispered, her eyes never leaving the fixed spot on the wall in front of her._

"_I meant it when I said I'm never going to leave you" Jade replied solemnly. There was silence and then Jade asked, "Got any magazines?"._

"And then we both sat there, for a really long time" Tori finished, wincing slightly as she waited for Lane's feedback.

"Get out" Lane deadpanned.

"What?" Tori gasped. Lane reached over, helped her off and couch and directed her to the door.

"Tori, your problems are mundane at best and that 'provocative' dream? Honey please, I've had daydreams about fish and chips that's more provocative. You're a smart girl, your dream represents the fact that you hate that you and Jade have to be just friends because you love each other. The dream also symbolises your fear of losing people you love and the fact that whenever you're really, truly happy, you feel like something goes wrong to screw it all up" he paused, "We've all had the naughty poor-student-randy-landlord-dream. It doesn't mean your problems are unique. In fact, you want real problems, I'll give you some. Me. I've got real problems, first of all, this isn't my real hair, this is a hair transplant, second of all, I have a twin! Yeah, a _twin_! And he's this really successful businessman and what am I? Oh yeah, I'm just the hippie who counsels horny teenagers!" he opened his door.

Tori quickly stepped through it and turned to face Lane.

"I cancelled my mani-pedi for this!" Lane cried as he slammed the door shut in Tori's face.

"Rude much?" Tori muttered to herself as she straightened her jacket and tried to compose herself.

"Hey Tori-dory" Andre said he as he walked over to his best friend, "You look a little tired, did you sleep last night?".

"Barely, I had this weird dream" Tori replied.

"Did it involve a car bomb and a high car speed chase with Lionel Richie?" Andre asked, "Because if so, I've had that dream".

"No" Tori shook her head, amused.

"Oh was it about Jade?" Andre's eyebrows went up mischievously.

"What was about Jade?" Jade's voice entered the conversation as she strolled over to them with a cup of large coffee in her hand. She yawned and glanced over to Tori and Andre, "Don't make me ask again".

"Lane wanted to see me this morning" Tori blurted out "And Andre was just asking if the reason Lane wanted to see me was about you, cause, you know we had that fight a while back, with the tackling and the water throwing".

"Oh" Jade took a long sip of her coffee, "So was it?".

"Was what?" Tori asked.

"Was it about our fight?" Jade asked annoyedly, accompanied by another yawn.

"No, it wasn't" Tori shook her head, "It was about… Lane's own personal stuff… He had this hair transplant and his twin brother's really successful so I told him.. You know… 'Lane, don't you go putting yourself down because-'".

"Please stop talking" Jade sighed tiredly as she took another sip of coffee.

_Thank god_, Tori said to herself. Any longer, and she would have come off looking like a rambling lunatic.

"Tired, are we Jade?" Andre asked with amusement as they began walking down the school corridor.

"Shut up, it's not funny" Jade replied, "I slept two hours last night, it was ridiculous".

"Bad dreams?" Andre asked Jade but he threw Tori a look which she responded to by punching him in the arm.

Andre suppressed a groan of pain as Jade said, "More like bad thoughts".

"The plot thickens" Andre muttered to himself.

**oOo**

"Only three weeks until Easter break!" Cat's happy voice sang to Sikowitz's class as she jumped through the doorway.

"Cat, how lovely of you to interrupt my class!" Sikowitz cried, standing up, "So, what did your Doctor say?".

"Oh I don't have a ruptured spleen" Cat waved her hand out dismissively, "But, I checked my calendar right after it and I realised that it's three weeks until Easter break!".

"Yes, eggs, chocolate, bunnies" Jade rolled her eyes from her place in her chair, "What's the big deal, red?".

"The big deal is" Andre grinned suddenly, "Because that's when I decided we're all going to Spain!".

"Oh mama, I keep forgetting I've got that to look forward to!" Sikowitz cried suddenly, "Spain with my favourite people!".

The rest of the class stayed silent, some even glared.

"I wouldn't expect much from this holiday" Tori said from her position.

"What's up with you, grumpy Tor?" Beck frowned.

"Trina's coming" Tori reminded him with a fallen face.

"What?" Sikowitz's mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry, what? Something must be wrong with my hearing because it sounded like you said Trina's coming and that's not possible because everyone hates Trina" he pulled on his ear nervously, "_Right_?".

"It's a long story Sikowitz" Andre ignored the crazy teacher's expression and shrugged, "Trina did us all a favour and we kind of need to return it, so to speak".

"Did us a favour?" Robbie cocked his eyebrow, "That's putting it nicely. Seriously Tori, your sister is pure evil sometimes".

"Oh" Sikowitz suddenly realised, "So she blackmailed you all. Well, good old Trina. I take it I don't want to know what she blackmailed you with?".

"Not even slightly" Jade muttered.

"Fantastic" Sikowitz sat down, "It wasn't about the sugar thing was it?" he frowned.

"What sugar thing?" Tori asked.

"This was pre-Tori-at-Hollywood-Arts" Robbie said to Tori, then turning to Sikowitz, "Nothing to do with the sugar".

Sikowitz heaved a sigh of relief.

"_What _sugar thing?" Tori asked again, desperate to know.

"Just another situation where your sister decided to throw her big fat head into where it's not wanted" Jade told Tori with an annoyed glare.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe you both came from the same genetic hosts" Sikowitz murmured as he smiled at Tori.

"See, that's where I disagree" Jade leaned forwards, "Tori and Trina possess the same kind of selfishness, but Trina's is more planned, thought-out, manipulated… whereas Tori's is just like something she doesn't even know she's doing, like ignorance".

Tori's jaw dropped, "Not true!".

"Hang on" Cat's dreamy voice floated into the conversation, "Actually Jade might have a point".

"What?" Tori gasped offensively.

"I'm intrigued" Sikowitz said as he stroked his chin, "Tell me more".

"Okay" Jade shot Tori a heartbeat-skipping grin, "Tori's second day of Hollywood Arts; she kissed Beck, my then-boyfriend".

"That was acting" Tori defended herself, "And let's not forget, on my first day there, you poured coffee all over me and kept calling me a 'dog'".

"Acting's not the reason you kissed Beck and you know it" Jade replied with a smirk, "You kissed him as revenge, to spite me. You know what that equals? Selfish".

Tori folded her arms, pursing her lips into a line angry line. "Okay fine, what else have I done that's selfish?" she asked aggressively.

"You wrote a song for Trina's birthday week" Cat pointed her petite finger Tori's way.

"Hey! I helped her with that" Andre frowned, "That was an amazing song".

"Yeah, I worked my ass off on that song, how was that selfish?" Tori asked.

"Oh come on" Jade rolled her eyes, "Do we need to spell it out? Trina's birthday week is supposed to be all about _Trina_. You and Andre wrote the song all cute about Trina, but at the end of the day, it was all about Tori getting dolled up and Tori performing it and Tori prancing around on her kitchen worktop. Was Trina's name even mentioned in it once? Selfish".

"I refuse to accept that one" Tori snapped, "Trina took that song and sold it".

"Oh I've got one" Sikowitz waved his arm in the air suddenly, "She got Beck fired off his big break on that movie with Melinda Murray".

"I got him that job back!" Tori cried back.

"Only after _I _told you to" Jade smirked, "And even then, it wasn't about Beck getting the job anymore, it was about _Crystal Waters_ causing Melinda Murray's hand to be shot and freeing the cast and crew from her bitchy attitude. Selfish".

Tori glared at the stylish goth next to her.

"Oh remember my short-time boyfriend Daniel?" Cat said suddenly, "Well, Tori covered Daniel and I in hot cheese and then kissed him".

"Selfish!" Jade cried in a sing-song voice.

Tori felt her face flame up with embarrassment. If only they'd known why she'd really kissed Daniel. Jade and Beck were all coupled up and then Cat and Daniel… She can remember feeling so completely alone and isolated so when she knew Jade would walk in, she reached out impulsively and kissed her ex… except, it wasn't Jade who had walked in. It had been Cat.

"I am really sorry for that Cat" Tori winced, "I wish I could take it back all the time".

"I already forgave you, Tori" Cat smiled back innocently.

"Oh, what about the time Tori ditched us for that stupid singing competition and then left me, Robbie and Beck to deal with Trina's bloody gums?" Andre interrupted, "I'm still traumatised from that".

"Andre!" Tori cried.

"Sorry Tor, but I _am _traumatised" Andre shrugged.

"Selfish" Jade added triumphantly.

"I ditched them for you and Cat" Tori bit back, "You two practically begged me to go, and why that's? Oh maybe it's because you both know I'm the only one who could beat Tara and Hayley".

"A monkey could have bet them" Jade folded her arms, "The only reason we needed you was because you could sing, and to look ugly, of course".

"Of course" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Oh Trina's accident!" Robbie cried gleefully, "Remember? When Trina 'accidentally' fell? Tori was directing that play and Jade saw her fighting with Trina".

"I did, didn't I?" Jade grinned playfully.

"Stop the freaking bus!" Tori interrupted, "We _all _agreed it was a technical fault, that metal was so old, that was Health and Safety's fault. Go on, hit me with another".

"My play" Jade said with narrowed eyes, "It was already planned out and everything and you just waltzed in and took it over like it meant nothing to me. You know what that equals? Selfish".

"Sikowitz was the one who said I could do it that Saturday" Tori glared back, "Besides, it's not like you didn't get your jollies anyway, you completely wrecked the Prome".

"Excuses, excuses" Jade replied.

"Hang on a minute" Tori sat up in her chair properly, "You cannot point out all of my flaws like I've never done anything good. Jade, did I turn you in for lying about giving you a black eye? No. Didn't I also help you and Beck get back together the first time you broke up? And I helped you with your other play, all the funding and the location, remember? And I got us out that jam at that expensive restaurant by singing! I practically raised Rex from the dead when everyone else was ready to let him die! I also gave Robbie multitude of my blood, which Jade got rid of, I made sure Trina wasn't kicked out by Helen, I helped Andre get his A in Song Writing Class, I devised the get-out-of-Yerba-plan, and set Sikowitz up on many dates when I thought he was feeling lonely. Ha!".

"Wanting to be praised for doing good deeds just proves that you _are _selfish" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Please, you've all done selfish stuff" Tori pointed out, "Sikowitz, you abandoned us when we didn't have enough money for that expensive meal, Robbie you started Robarazzi and trashed us all, several times. Cat, you and Trina selfishly stopped for ice cream instead of getting the solvent back to me in time for my important performance, and let's not forget the time you abandoned us for hours at the beach while you partied with other people, leaving us trapped inside the sweating RV. And remember the time Cat, Andre, and Beck left me to write our script homework by myself, while I was on a stuffy plane?".

"You left out me" Jade smirked.

"Your list is far too long" Tori snapped back.

"We've all done good stuff too" Beck replied, "I did the stunt fall for you, Tori, remember?".

"Jade threw me off it anyway" Tori pointed out.

"Okay enough bickering" Sikowitz stood up, "The main thing is that we're all selfish and all good, sometimes at the same time. Now, let's get back to teaching" he glanced around the class and frowned, noticing that the only ones left in the room were Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Jade and Tori. "When did everyone else leave?" Sikowitz gaped.

The others looked around, noticing the empty classroom with confusion also.

**oOo**

Tori was halfway out the door when she heard Jade's voice telling someone to get out her way. She fought her rising heartbeat as she heard Jade say her name like a predator.

"Tori" Jade began to walk in step with the taller girl, "I'm glad I found finally found you alone".

A blush crept into Tori's cheeks as she tried to keep her cool. "Oh yeah? Why's that then?".

"So you can really tell me why you were talking about me earlier" Jade folded her arms, "Remember, earlier? With Andre, outside Lane's office, you made up some stupid story about Lane's problems… And you and Andre were talking about me… So, what's the 411?".

Tori bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. Then she admitted, "I was telling Andre about my dream… and you were in it".

Jade's face lit up with a kind of energy only Jade could possess, "Tell me more".

Tori hesitated. She could not go into detail about her dream when she and Jade agreed to just be friends. Why were they even doing that again? Oh yeah, because Jade wasn't ready to let Tori in and Tori wasn't ready to let Jade go. Something like that. Almost kind of like self-torture, of the good variety. Tori reasoned the only way she could pass this off was if she followed the truth as closely as she could.

"I dreamt you died, in my living room, while I was baking red velvet cupcakes" Tori replied, "And I tried to wake you up, by slapping you".

"You always dream about my death, Vega?" Jade asked interestedly.

"Never" Tori admitted freely, "Most of my dreams are about baking, and clowns, and sometimes even clowns that bake. So, what are your dreams about Jade?".

Jade stiffened and then she ran her tongue along her lips. "They're the stuff of nightmares usually, scissors and bathtubs and blood and strange rubber devices".

Tori fought a grin, "I won't be too offended I don't feature in them often then".

"What are you talking about?" Jade replied as she began to walk away, "You're the supporting actress to my lead role".

Tori wasn't sure how long she stood there for, but it was only after she had watched Jade disappear round the corner that she tucked her hair behind her ear, smiled and headed for the opposite direction.


End file.
